One Second Counts
by Mugen
Summary: .:Chapter 19 up!:. Is America ready for Kajuu? She's an exchange student this year, fighting all new Deuses. Does she still have what it takes? Please R&R!
1. A New Face in the Layer

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or anything like that, but I do own Taki, Sakuraryu, Kajuu and anyone else you don't recognize ^.~  
  
" "-Talking ' '-Thinking -My Occasional Comments  
  
And no, my character is not a perfect OC (and how I hate those who are) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sakuraryu! We're here!"  Kajuu looked down at her small purse as she talked.  "We've gotta rebuild our name know that we're in a different region.  You up to it?"  She asked as she took the Angel in her purse out, and brought it up to her stomach.  "Let's go find a Training Center!" She said, once last time before putting her Angel away.  Kajuu walked around the new area, completely lost.  She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that had holes in them in all different places.  She was wearing a short sleeve shirt that was white with red sleeves.  Her long, light brown hair that she normally wore up was down, flowing over her shoulders.  She walked around the city, getting odd stares from people.  '_I must look funny to them…no one at home stared at me like this.'  She thought as she wandered around hopelessly._

Finally, she had found a girl who was also carrying around an Angel.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, "could you tell me where the nearest Angelic Layer Training Center is?"

"Yeah, you go down this street, then turn left.  Then you take a right, and the Training Center is on your right."  The girl pointed towards the street she named.

"Thanks a bunch!" Kajuu shouted as she ran away, following the girl's directions.

*_*_*

"Alright! I made it!" Kajuu walked into the center carefully taking out her angel.  "Here we are, Sakura!"  Kajuu went up to the desk, sat Sakura down, and pulled out her Angel Card.

"Hello!" The lady at the desk greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Hi! I'd like a ticket for a match!" Kajuu handed the lady her card.

"Alright! You'll be on Layer 2." The lady handed the card and a key back to Kajuu.

As she was walking away, she bumped into a girl who had just finished a training session. 

"Watch where you're going, shorty!" The girl said as Kajuu fell backwards.  The group around the one girl began to laugh.

"Stuff it." Kajuu murmured, getting up.

"Excuse me?" The other girl said, advancing.

"I said: Stuff it." Kajuu retorted, walking towards Layer 2.

"You play Angelic Layer?" The girl followed.

"Yeah."

"Then I challenge you!"

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Fine.  I've got a ticket already for Layer 2.  Meet you there."  Kajuu walked ahead to Layer 2.

*_*_*

"Angels to the Layer!"  A booming voice rose over all the noise in the area.

"Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed her Angel into the layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  She gracefully floated down, her white hair flowing behind her.  As soon as her feet touched the ground, her piercing purple eye opened.  She was clad in a white dress that went no further than her thigh, and no higher than mid-neck.  Her gloves went up to her forearm, and her boots, to her thigh.  There was purple mesh scattered on Sakura's dress.  She stood with one foot slightly in front of the other, her arms up protecting her face.  On her knuckles were hard plastic protectors.  Both were purple.

"Not much of an entry.  " The other girl said with a laugh and continued "Raging water! Guide Taki to victory!" She threw her angel into the Layer.  "Angel fall-in!!"  Taki's short blue hair billowed behind her as she rose in the air.  She did three summersaults, and then thrust her hands downward to the Layer, and did a head dive straight towards the ground.  Just before the Angel smashed into the ground, she shot her feet down below her, and landed softly on her feet.

"Angelic Fight!" The announcer called.

Sakura stood, waiting patiently.  Taki suddenly charged at Sakura at an alarming pace.  '_Maybe she does have talent…'_ Kajuu thought.  '_Back flip!'  She thought at the last second, and Sakura did a high jump-type flip over Taki.  '_Run and spin kick!'_  Kajuu thought again once Sakura had landed.  Taki was still recovering as Sakura charged.  Just within reach, Sakura did a spin kick right into Taki's back, sending the Angel flying across the Layer.  '__This'll give me time to think…now; Taki has more speed than Sakura.  Also, it didn't take much effort for Sakura to send her across the Layer, so she has to be a lightweight Angel built for speed! Ok…stay on your toes, and don't expend too much energy.'  Just as Kajuu finished her analysis, Taki was charging again.  '_Defend!'_ Sakura crossed her arms in front of her face to protect herself.  Taki put all her energy behind a series of punches.  All of the punches hit Sakura's arms, except the last one.  Taki's last punch was a devastating blow to Sakura's stomach.  _

The Angel went sliding across the Layer, just barely managing to stay in.  Before Sakura could get up, Taki was already coming for another attack that would surely knock Sakura out of the Layer.  '_Sakura! Get up!!!!!'_  Kajuu thought desperately, but Sakura couldn't get up soon enough.  Taki leapt into the air and came down hard on Sakura.  "Sakura!" Kajuu's voice rang out through the all the other noise.  Kajuu eyed the damage meter on her visor.  '_Good, Sakura can still fight… but only barely.'  Taki had moved back, and stood, no defenses up, staring at Sakuraryu.  '_C'mon Sakura…up! Up!'_  Kajuu thought desperately.      _

Sakura lifted her head and tried to push herself up.  As she did this, her damage increased.   '_Fudge!  If Sakura gets up, she'll hurt herself even more…if we can just…' Sakura managed to get up, and as soon as she did, Taki was on the move again.  '__Gravity Charge!'  Kajuu thought desperately.  Sakura did two back flips, and as she pushed off the last back flip with her hands, silver wings sprouted out of Sakura's back.  She flew to the very top of the Layer.  She did a series of spins as she did a head dive towards the Layer.  She thrust her hands out and a ball of light formed in her hands and broke her fall, and as it made contact, it exploded.  Through all the dust, Sakuraryu could be seen flying at top speed towards the ceiling.  Taki's damage meter reached its maximum.  When the dust cleared, the announcers voiced echoed; "Sakuraryu wins!"_

"What? This…this isn't right! Taki!!!!"  The other girl quickly picked up her Angel, and flashed Kajuu a dirty look.  Kajuu just smiled, and motioned for a handshake.  The other girl just turned away, and walked out of the room.

"Looks like we did it, huh Sakura?"  Kajuu smiled at her Angel.

_'Wow, I'd love to fight her…maybe she'll enter in the Official Tournament…'_ A short, brown hair blue-eyed girl thought as she stood in the crowd.  She pulled an Angel out of her pocket.  "Wouldn't you like to fight her, Hikaru?"


	2. A Veteran Deus

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Kajuu asked to her Angel.  "I gotta get you home to get fixed.  Now only if I could find that…" Kajuu started digging in her pockets looking for her new address.  "Ha! Found it!"  She opened the crumpled piece of paper and looked at the address.  The paper read:

            Kajuu,

                        Here's our new home address:

                                    6313 Meilyn Ln.

                        Please don't lose this paper.  Put it in your pocket or something.  Not in you hair…or wherever you put it last time.  Be home by 6:00 pm.  We're going out to dinner, and then we'll unpack.

                        See you at six!  

                                                -Yakan

            "Geez! My brother is so mean!  I never put a piece of paper in my hair…Or did I?"  Kajuu thought out loud.  She then looked at her watch.  It was almost 6:00.  "I should start walking now, shouldn't I?"  Kajuu started on her way home.   After about 10 minutes of walking, she spotted Meilyn Ln.  _'Almost there…' She thought as she looked at the addresses.  _'Here we are!' _ She stopped in front of a normal looking house, walked up and rang the doorbell.  She stood there for a second or two, until she finally saw a face in the window next to the door.  It was that of a brown hair, green-eyed boy.  He looked about 17._

            "Yakan! Let me in!"  Kajuu started ringing the doorbell over and over.

            "Mom and dad aren't here yet, kabi'kabi' means mildew or mold!"  Yakan replied.

            "Stop calling me that you baka! I need to fix Sakura!!"

            "You playing with your little dollies again?"

            "Shut up!"  Kajuu kicked the screen, and also Yakan's nose.

            "Ow! Fine, but your gonna get it when you come in!"  Yakan unlocked the door, but wasn't standing there to greet Kajuu.

            "Oh, come on!  I can run way faster than you!"

            "Really?"  The voice came from behind Kajuu, but she could tell it was her brothers.  "Then go ahead and run away like a little chicken, and go play with your dollie!"

            "She's an Angel!"  Kajuu shouted just before slamming an upstairs door.  She looked around the room, finally finding a box marked: Kajuu-Angelic Layer.  "Here it is!"  She opened the box with much difficulty, and pulled out a suitcase.  Inside the suitcase were several standard tools you would find in any Angelic Layer repair area.  After about half an hour Kajuu finished repairing Sakuraryu.  

            "Hey, kabi! We're going out to dinner now!" Yakan shouted up the stairs.

            "Be right down baka!" She replied, with emphasis on baka.

*_*_*

            It was now 9:00, and Kajuu had already picked her room, and gotten most of her furniture in.  She had her school desk, her bed, her nightstand, her Angel desk, and all her Angel supplies out.  She was sitting on a chair in front of the desk, with her Angelic Layer visor on.  Sakuraryu was in the small Layer, doing some new moves Kajuu had thought up while arguing with her brother.

            _'Left, right, left, jump, spin, kick!  Follow through, and punch!'  Kajuu thought over and over.  When 10:00 rolled around, Kajuu flipped the wings on her visor down, and turned off the Layer.  After taking off her headset, she put on her PJs and crawled into bed.  She put Sakuraryu on the pillow next to her._

            "Tomorrow's registration for the Angelic Layer Official Tournament."  Kajuu yawned.  "Are you ready for it?"  She said as she drifted off to sleep.

*_*_*

            "Misakichi!  Over here!!!!"  Tamayo yelled across the crowded dome.  Misaki's head snapped up as she caught sight of her friends.  

            "Hey Tamayo-chan, Kotaru-chan!"  Misaki ran through the crowd, only to have Tamayo grab her and give her a deadly hug.  "I'm glad to be back in this competition."

            "Yeah, after your victories last year, everyone here should be no problem, eh Misakichi?"

            "Well, all the top four from last year are gonna be here.  I don't know if I can beat Hatoko-chan…And I saw this really awesome Angel yesterday in one of the Piffle Princess competitions.  The Angel's name was Sakuraryu, and the Deus was just as awesome!  I really hope she entered…" Misaki looked around to see if she could spot the same person she saw yesterday.

            "Don't worry, Suzuhara.  Hatoko saw her there too, and asked if she would enter.  Her name is Kiriyou and she'll definitely be here."  Kotaru said.

            "Good!" Misaki smiled.

*_*_*

            "GRRRR!!! WHERE IS THE STUPID WAITING ROOM!!??" Kajuu shouted in frustration.

            "Excuse me…" A voice came from behind her.

            "Eh?"  Kajuu turned around.

            "The waiting room is just down this way."  The voice belonged to a small girl, looking no older than 5.  She had long black hair and purple eyes.

"Hey you're the-"

            "My name is Kobayashi Hatoko.  You can call me Hatoko.  I saw you yesterday at Piffle Princess."  Hatoko finished.

            "And you can call me Kajuu."  She followed Hatoko to the waiting room, and had barely sat down when a lady came out.

            "E-1, Kiriyou Kajuu?" The lady looked around.

            "That's me!"  Kajuu sprang up, and followed the lady. 

*_*_*

            "Wait here until the announcer calls you." 

            "Okay!"  Kajuu waited patiently until she heard the announcer.

            "In the East Corner: Angel-Sakuraryu, Deus-Kiriyou Kajuu!"  Kajuu walked out, and smiled as she took her seat.

            "In the West Corner: Angel-Atsui, Deus-Jitai Saikou!"  Saikou was dressed in her school uniform, and her angel, Atsui wore a silver shirt with a black jacket over it.  She also had a silver skirt with black, knee high boots.  Her medium length dark purple hair was parted in two braids.  Saikou took her seat, and the announcer proceeded.  "Angels to the Layer!"  As the announcer's voice boomed, the crowds roared.  "How will the newbie, Kajuu, stand against one of the new favorites, Saikou?"

            "Excuse me?"  Kajuu shouted at the announcer.  "I am most certainly not a newbie!!!  I was the favorite in my region before I moved, and I've been playing Angelic Layer for 5 years, so nyah!!!!" She stuck her tongue out and then said "continue."

            The announcer blinked with an open mouth.  After a second, her recovered himself, and the match continued.

            "Atsui!  Listen to the sounds of the crowd!  Play from their hearts!!!"  Saikou threw Atsui into the layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Atsui's black eyes opened as soon as she was in the Layer, and she did a backflip in the air, two summersaults and she landed in the Layer on both feet.

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up just before the match started.

            "Angelic Fight!!!"  More roars from the crowd came as Atsui ran towards Sakura.  _'Backflip, and counter!'  Kajuu thought as Sakuraryu did a backflip.  As expected, Atsui kept charging, so Sakura jumped off the surface Layer, and kicked Atsui in the chin.  Atsui's head snapped back as she flew across the Layer.  __'Definitely lightweight…' Kajuu confirmed.  _

            Atsui recovered quickly, and went charging at Sakura again.  This time, Sakura dodged a punch to her face, but Atsui brought her foot back, and connected with Sakura's back.  Sakura skidded back a little, but jumped back on her feet.  _'Full speed!'_  It was her turn to charge.  She ran at Atsui full speed, and Atsui did the same.  They both threw a punch, but Sakura also stuck out her foot, knowing she was close to the edge of the Layer.  _'Turn!'  Kajuu thought as Atsui tripped.  Just as planned, Atsui slid out of the Layer._

            "Layer out!  Sakuraryu wins!"  The announcer yelled.  "She was right!  Kajuu is no amateur!" 

            Kajuu picked Sakura up out of the Layer, and walked over to where Atsui had fallen out of the Layer.  She stuck her hand out to Saikou, smiled and said  "Good job!"  Unlike the Deus she met at Piffle Princess, Saikou returned Kajuu's handshake.  

            "I hope to battle you again."  Saikou replied.  Kajuu walked out the East entrance and went back to the waiting room to see who she fought next.  She found out that she was fighting Deus-Haiiro Kazan, Angel-Taki.


	3. The Final Four

"Oh no!! My next match is starting soon!  I'm going to be late!!!" Kajuu rushed around the house grabbing all her stuff.  She ran downstairs, almost tripped getting her shoes on, and ran out the door with toast in her mouth.  "Excuse me!  Pardon me!  So sorry!" She bumped into countless people as she ran to the stadium.  She found her way to the waiting room, and threw herself down on the couch.

            "Um…excuse me, miss." Kajuu heard a voice coming from behind her.  She turned around to see a girl with brown hair and glasses smiling at her.

            "Yes?" Kajuu said without getting up.

            "I believe you are lying on my Angel." The girl said with a soft chuckle.  She pointed to the seat where Kajuu had put her legs.  Kajuu immediately sprung up from the seat. 

            "Ack!  I'm sooooooo sorry!!!" Kajuu exclaimed.  All the other girl did was smile at Kajuu and extend her hand.

            "My name is Saitou Kaede, and this is my Angel, Buranshe."

            "Pleased to meet you!  My name is Kiriyou Kajuu, and this is my Angel, Sakuraryu.  You can just call me Kajuu."

            "And you can call me Kaede."

            "E-5, Kiriyou Kajuu?" A lady called as she stepped into the room.

            "I believe that's you." Kaede smiled.

            "I guess you're right!" Kajuu jumped up and followed the lady out the door.

+-+-+

            "In the East Corner: Angel-Sakuraryu, Deus-Kiriyou Kajuu!"  Kajuu walked out as the crowed roared with cheers.  Kajuu waved as she took her seat.

            "In the West Corner: Angel-Taki, Deus-Haiiro Kazan!"  Kazan walked out, and took her seat.

            "We've been neglecting to use the new Layer, so here it is!  Our Angels today will be fighting on: The Burning Tundra! Angels to the Layer!!!" The announcer called as the Layer transformed into what the announcer had said.  It was mostly dirt, but the brush was burning.

            "Raging water! Guide Taki to victory!" She threw her angel into the Layer.  "Angel fall-in!!"  Taki's short blue hair billowed behind her as she rose in the air.  She did three summersaults, and then thrust her hands downward to the Layer, and did a head dive straight towards the ground.  Just before the Angel smashed into the ground, she shot her feet down below her, and landed softly on her feet.

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and fixed her eyes on her opponent.

            "Angelic FIGHT!" The crowed roared, but both the Angels stood where they were, the wind blowing their hair and clothes.

            "Nice to meet you again!" Kajuu called to her opponent.

            "You won't win this time.  I refuse to loose to a baka like you!" Kazan shouted as her Angel charged.  Taki jumped just before hitting Sakuraryu.  _'What is she doing?'_  Kajuu thought as Taki landed behind Sakura.  _'Left, right, left, jump, spin, kick!  Follow through, and punch!'  Taki was thrown across the Layer as Sakura finished her attack.  Taki landed just inside the Layer, but Kazan didn't seem worried at all.  _'What's her plan?'__

            Taki got up slowly, and jumped into the air.  Sakura did the same, and stuck out her foot, and scored a massive hit to Taki's face.  Taki went shooting back down towards the Layer, and landed hard next to a burning bush.  Suddenly, Taki's Deus began to look worried.  Taki charged and threw at punch at Sakura's face.  Sakura grabbed Taki's fist and swung her foot out, and tripped Taki.

            Taki got up, and both of them threw punches at each other, but none made contact until Taki and Sakuraryu hit each other's face.  Both Angels flew backwards.  They two lay there for a while, as the time ticked down. Eventually, Both of them stood up at the same time.  Neither could attack, so they waited for a few seconds as the time went down to zero.  Kazan had her teeth gritted because she knew she couldn't do anything.  It was all up to who got the least damage.

            "ANGELS TIME!" The announcer shouted.

            _'This is for the final four!  Please don't let me down, Sakuraryu!'_

            "As neither Angel has been knocked out of the Layer, and both are able to stand, it is up to which Angel has received the least damage.  And the winner is…" The announcer paused, waiting for the damage to be measured, since both Angels got very close to the same damage.

            "SAKURARYU!!!" The announcer yelled as the damage count appeared on the screen.  Kajuu got up, and quickly pulled her visor off as she smiled at the crowd.  The seats of both Deus' were lowered to the Layer, and they both picked up their own Angel.  Kajuu ran over to Kazan's seat as fast as she could.

            "That was a great match.  I hope to meet you in the Layer again!"  Kajuu smiled.  Kazan gave her and odd stare as she got out of her seat.

            "Kiriyou…" Kazan stared at Kajuu for a second.  "Umm…I…uhh…I...Can we be…friends?" She managed to say.  "I know I was really rude to you when we first met…and well…I figured you're not that bad of a person…so…will you be my friend?"  She managed a smile.

            "Sure!  But you have to call me Kajuu!"  Kajuu smiled and shook Kazan's hand.

            "And you call me Kazan!"  They both smiled at each other before exiting the stadium in opposite directions.

+-+-+

            "Angelic Layer fans!!!  Are you ready to meet the four contenders!!??"  The crowd roared as the stadium went dark.  "These four have dominated the Layer, just to have a chance at the Final Four!  Our first contender is the Goddess of Victory: Kobayashi Hatoko!  Number two is the Layer Veteran and newbie no more: Suzuhara Misaki!  Third is the girl who proves speed isn't everything: Kiriyou Kajuu!  And the fourth is the Girl With the Healing Smile: Saitou Kaede!"

            "This is what we've wanted, Sakuraryu.  We want everyone back home to see us in the Nationals." Kajuu smiled at her Angel.

            "Kajuu?" The same voice from the waiting room came from next to her.

            "Kaede!" Kajuu turned to face her.

            "I saw your last match.  You were great!"

            "Thanks!  I've missed all your matches…sorry!"

            "It's ok." Kaede smiled.  "I just came to wish you good luck."

            "Good luck to you too!" Kajuu said just before the announcer continued.

            "Angels!  Prepare for battle because our first match up is Angel Sakuraryu against Angel Hikaru!"  Misaki smiled at Kajuu.

            "Good luck!" She called across the Layer.

            "SMASH HER, MISAKICHI!!!!" A single voice could be heard over all the others.  It was Tamayo's voice.  Misaki gave a nervous smile in the direction the voice came from.

            "Let's go, Sakuraryu."


	4. Sakuraryu vs Hikaru

A specific thanks to Chrissie-chan!  You're such a great person ^.~  Oh, and cliffhangers are fun for the authors because they what's going to happen and the readers don't.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The crowd was going wild as the Layer surface was revealed.  Misaki and Kajuu waited in anticipation for the announcer to begin the match.

"Our Layer for this match is…" As the announcer waited, the Layer covered with steam.  When it cleared, the announcer yelled "…the sky! That right!  Our Angels not only have to deal with staying on the clouds, but they also must deal with high-powered winds!  And since both our Angels are lightweight, how will they manage?"

"Good luck!" Kajuu smiled.  Misaki smiled back.  _'I remember when she just started…she hasn't changed a bit…' _

            "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and waited.

            "The wings of an Angel!  Please guide me and Hikaru!"  As Misaki tossed Hikaru into the Layer, she did the now-famous entry.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Hikaru landed on a cloud directly across from Sakuraryu.  The wind blew and both Hikaru and Sakuraryu stumbled a little to the side.

            "Angelic FIGHT!!!"

            Hikaru immediately charged at Sakuraryu.  She jumped from the cloud she was standing on to the one where Sakura stood.  Hikaru threw punches at Sakura, all of which missed.  Sakura kicked at Hikaru's face, but barely missed.   Sakuraryu jumped sideways into the air, taking into account the wind.  She folded her leg under herself, sticking out her knee.  Hikaru backed up to the edge of the cloud, and put her hands up to guard her face.  Sakura's punched up at Hikaru's arms, removing the guard, then smashed into Hikaru's stomach with her knee.

            "Hikaru!" Misaki exclaimed.  She quickly regained herself, and Hikaru did a back flip onto a cloud behind the two Angels.  The two stood, staring at each other.  The wind was blowing harder than before.  Hikaru ran again, and jumped back onto the cloud where Sakuraryu stood.  _'Spin kick!'_ Sakura turned her back to Hikaru, then thrust her leg out, and spun around.  The attack missed Hikaru, and Sakura was left with her leg out, and no guard up.  Hikaru took advantage of this, and punched Sakura's face, then did a small jump into the air, and kicked Sakura dead on in the stomach.

            _'Fudge!  Sakura!  Get up!'_ Sakura lay on the ground, stunned for a moment.  Hikaru ran at her, and launched a punch at her face.  Sakura put both her hands, palms up, in front of her face.  She grabbed Hikaru's hands, and thrust both her legs up, and used them to grab Hikaru around the stomach.  Sakura then threw Hikaru over her head.  Hikaru got caught in the wind, which caused her to go to the side of a cloud, a miss it entirely.  

            "Hikaru!" Again Misaki shouted as Hikaru began to fall.  Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew Hikaru right above a cloud.  She did a set of moves once the wind stopped blowing so strongly, and ended up on a cloud near Sakuraryu.  This time Sakura charged at Hikaru, and jumped onto the cloud where she stood.  Both Angels paused for a moment.  _'Time's running out!  Hikaru has less damage than Sakuraryu does and, at this rate, I'll loose if time runs out!  Let's go, Sakuraryu.'_  Sakura began to charge, as did Hikaru.  Before they hit each other, they both jumped into the air.  As they went towards each other, both threw a punch.  Hikaru went flying backwards, but Sakuraryu went plummeting towards the Layer.  She barely hit the edge of a cloud, and fell, lifeless, onto a cloud below her.

            "Sakuraryu!!" Kajuu threw off her visor. 

            "Hikaru, wins!" The crowd erupted as Misaki waved.  Both Deus' seats were lowered so that they could pick up their Angels.  They then were lowered out of the Layer.  Misaki immediately ran over to Kajuu, who had her head lowered, and was holding Sakuraryu up to her chest.

            "Is she ok?" Misaki asked urgently.  As Kajuu lifted her head, Misaki could see tears forming in her eyes.

            "Yeah, she'll be fine." Kajuu forced a smile.  She then turned around, and walked away.

*_*_*

            "YOU WERE AWESOME MISAKICHI!!!" Tamayo ran up to Misaki with Kotaru following close behind

            "Hey guys!  I can't talk for long, my next match is coming up soon." Misaki smiled.

            "C'mon, we're gonna miss Hatoko's fight." Kotaru said.

            "Ok!  Let's go to the café.  I'll buy everyone lunch." Misaki motioned for the other two to follow her.

*_*_*

            Kajuu sat on a bench outside.  She had her head down, and was still holding Kajuu up to her chest.  Tears fell slowly from her eyes and onto her Angel.  She tightened her grip on Sakuraryu as she tried to speak.

            "I…I'm sorry." She managed.  "It's my fault…I blew it…I'm the one you need…and I let you down.  And you got hurt!  I'm such a horrible Deus…"

            "You know, losing is never a good feeling." Kajuu's head snapped up as she heard another voice.

            "Kaede…" Kajuu wiped her face.  "I must sound really stupid to you…"

            "Not at all." Kaede smiled.  "I've had my share of loses.  No matter how many times you loose, you still get the same feeling.  I know that no one can comfort you, even if they've shared the same experience.  Losing is a lonely feeling."

            "I know…I just need to cry it off.  But I always feel stupid when I cry.  I know I shouldn't…Hey!  Wait!  I thought you had a match!"

            "Oh, that.  It's over." Kaede smiled.

            "Who won?

            "I did."

            "Congrats!  But I wanted to fight you…" Kajuu's tears had slowed down.

            "Maybe you can next year!" Kaede always looked on the bright side.

            "Thanks Kaede.  You always know just what to say…" Kajuu looked down at Sakuraryu, who was wet with tears.  She carefully brushed a hand over the small Angel.  "We'll 'em next year, Sakuraryu."  Kajuu said as another round of tears began flowing down her soft cheeks.


	5. The Nationals

"Angelic Layer fans!  Are you ready?  Its time to announce the Deus' of the National Tournament!!!"  The crowd went wild as the room darkened.  "These 6 Deus fought hard in their own tournaments, and each one deserves to go home with the win!  But only one will leave victorious.  Here are your finalists!!!!  First, Deus: Shimata Maria, Angel: Tsubaki!" 

            A single light turned one, shining on a girl with purplish-black hair.  She smiled, and waved at the crowd.

            "Second, Deus: Jounouchi Sai, Angel: Shirahime!"  Another light turned on, shining on a tall girl with short brown hair.  Her face remained expressionless, despite the cheers she was getting from the crowd.  "Third, Deus: Saitou Kaede, Angel: Buranshe!"  A third light turned on above a girl with braided brown hair and glasses.  She smiled at the already roaring crowd.  "Fourth, Deus: Suzuhara Misaki, Angel: Hikaru!"

            Another light turned on above a girl with very short brown hair.  She waved at the crowd.  "Fifth, Deus: Haiiro Kazan, Angel: Taki!"  A fifth light turned on, shining on a medium sized girl with short, red hair, half of it worn up in two small, pigtails (Think Sakura from Car Captor Sakura).  "And last, but not least, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu!!"

            A last light turned on, revealing a girl with long, light brown hair, worn up on a bun.  Misaki gasped at the mention of Kajuu's name.  _'I…I beat her in the regionals…so why is she here?'  _Kajuu turned her head towards Misaki, and smiled.

*_*_*

            "Chief Icchan!  Aren't you going to stop her?"  Oogata cried in surprise.

            "Who?"

            "Kiriyou Kajuu!  She lost her last match!  She shouldn't be in the Nationals!" 

            "Do you think I'm stupid?  Kiriyou is smarter than some.  She entered another tournament in a different region."

"B-but isn't that against the rules?" Oogata was confused.

            "If it was, do you think I'd be so calm about it?" Icchan smiled as he looked back at the screen.

            "I-"

            "Just watch."  Icchan cut Oogata off.

            "Okay…" Oogata reluctantly returned his attention to the screen as well.

*_*_*

            "Our first match up of the day will be Angel Sakuraryu in the East Corner against Angel Tsubaki in the West Corner!"  Kajuu and Maria's chairs moved forward.  "Now, time for the Layer to be revealed!!!  Our Angels today will be fighting on…THIS!"  The Layer transformed into a flat, desert wasteland.  Dust kicked up everywhere.  

            "A desert?"  Kajuu survey the Layer surface with surprise.  She looked across the Layer at her opponent, Maria.  She looked equally surprised.

            "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and waited.

            "My only partner, the World's Strongest, Tsubaki!"  Maria tossed her Angel into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Tsubaki did four flips in the air, and landed on her knees.  She stood up, and waited for the match to begin.

            "Angelic Fight!"

            Tsubaki immediately charged at Sakuraryu.  Tsubaki jumped into the air, stuck her leg out and went plummeting towards the Layer.  _'Who's taller!?'_ Kajuu thought desperately as Tsubaki came closer.  _'Oh well!  Go for it!'_  Just before Tsubaki could hit Sakura, Sakura turned her back to Tsubaki, thrust her hands back, and as her legs swung over, she put extra force behind it, and kicked Tsubaki square in the jaw.  Tsubaki went flying into the air, and out of the Layer.

            "Layer out!  Sakuraryu wins!  In a matter of seconds, Sakuraryu takes the victory!"  Everyone cheered as Kajuu was lowered to the Layer.  Maria walked over to where Tsubaki lay.  

            "We lost again…just like two years ago…"

            "I hope you become better by our next fight."  Kajuu smiled as she held out her hand.  "Why don't you come practice with me sometime?  I have my own practice Layer at home."

            "Sounds like fun!"  Maria shook hands as she smiled.  The two turned and walked their separate ways.  

*_*_*

            Kajuu walked to the café, got some food, and sat down at a table in front of the TV.  Highlights from her match were showing.  There wasn't too much to show, so they quickly cut to the Layer.

            "Our next match up is against two veteran soldiers!  Here they are!  In the East Corner, Angel Shirahime!!"  The crowd erupted into shouts of "Sai-sama!"  Sai remained expressionless again as her seat moved forward.  "And in the West Corner, Angel Buranshe!!" 

            "My opponent is Kaede?"  Sai said in surprise.

            "Looks like we get to meet in the Layer, Sai-san."  Kaede smiled.

            "The Layer for this match is…a sewer!" The crowd got quiet as the Layer was revealed.  It was covered in slime, and a river of dirty water ran through it.  "Well then!  Angels to the Layer!!"

            "Make it rain silver snow!  Go forth, Shirahime!"  Sai threw Shirahime into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Shirahime fell into the Layer, and landed on one of the sides of the river.  She had to slid one of her feet back to stable herself.

            "Buranshe!  All is the way you think it!"  Kaede lifted the hand Buranshe stood on, sending her flying into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Buranshe opened her eyes, and landed softly on the opposite side of the river.

            "Angelic Fight!"

            The two Angels stood where they were.  Neither could move.  One false move, and either Angel could end up losing.  The time ran down, and with exactly 7 minutes left, both Angels charged.  At the same time, they kicked at each other.  Both went flying backwards.  Shirahime went sliding across the slime on the Layer as Buranshe went flying into the air.  After a little, Buranshe went slamming into the ground.  She slid a little, and lay there, motionless. 

            Shirahime still went sliding, even though all the impact from Buranshe's blow was gone, Shirahime couldn't stop sliding.  She began trying to grab at the ground, trying to stop herself.  But it was too late.  Shirahime slid right off the Layer.

            "W-what its this!  Shirahime has fallen out of the Layer!  If Buranshe can stand, then the match is hers!"  The whole stadium waited in anticipation.  Kaede was concentrating harder than ever.  _'Buranshe!  Please!  Do you want to continue?  Can you keep going?  Please, let me know!!'_  Then, Buranshe's hand began to twitch.  _'That's it!'_  Buranshe sat up, but quickly fell back over herself.  She sat there for a moment, and then, she lifted herself, and stood up. 

            "She did it!!!  Layer out!  Buranshe wins!!"  After the match was called, Buranshe quickly fell back down to her knees. 

*_*_*

            "Thank you, Buranshe." Kaede whispered as she walked away.  Sai got out of her seat, and bent down to pick up Shirahime.  She took a long look at her Angel, then turned on her heel, and walked away.

*_*_*

            "Kaede won!" Kajuu exclaimed with her mouth full of cake.  Misaki, Tamayo, and Kotaru sat at a table not too far away from Kajuu.

            "Misakichi, I thought you beat her!" Tamayo said, looking at Kajuu.

            "She did," Kotaru answered, "but Kajuu went to a different region, and entered there."

            "Geez Kotaru-chan, you make it sound so simple!  Why don't I understand?" Tamayo said, getting ready to pull a move on Kotaru.

            "Apparently its not against the Angelic Layer Tournament rules…" Misaki thought out loud as she unwrapped a piece of candy.

*_*_*

            Kajuu ran from her seat as fast as she could.  _'They're gonna call us soon!  We have to get to the waiting room!'_  As soon as she opened the door, a lady walked into the room.

            "Kiriyou Kajuu, I presume?"

            "Yep!"

            "Come this way." 

*_*_*

            "The winners from Block A will be fighting each other on this Layer!"  The smoke revealed a Layer covered in trees.  

            "A forest…" Kajuu whispered from her seat.

            "And here are your Deus' and their Angels!  In the East Corner, Deus: Saitou Kaede, Angel: Buranshe!"  The light turned on above Kaede's seat.  Buranshe had been fully healed, and Kaede was wearing her famous smile.  The seat moved forward as the announcer continued.  "In the West Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu!"  The light turned on above Kajuu, and her seat moved forward.

            "Good luck!" Kaede called as she smiled at Kajuu.  Kajuu smiled back.

            "You too!"  She looked down at Sakuraryu.  "Lets win this time."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Wow!! Longer than I planned!!!  Ok, after I finish this tournament, I'm going to work on some of my other fics.  But don't worry; I'll have the second year up later this summer! Thankies to all reviewers!!!   Oh, and if you've never seen the anime, Tsubaki and Shimata Maria are from the anime ^.~  I don't own them either!

3Mugen3


	6. A New Friend

            "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Buranshe!  All is the way you think it!"  Kaede lifted the hand Buranshe stood on, sending her flying into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Buranshe opened her eyes, and landed softly on the forest floor.

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and looked around because Buranshe landed somewhere in the trees, and Sakuraryu had landed in the clearing.

            "Angelic fight!"

            Sakuraryu stood with her arms up for a guard.  She spun around, searching for Buranshe.  _'Where is she?  I can't see her anywhere.  Not even a sign of movement!  Where could she-there!!!'  Kajuu saw a slight movement behind Sakura, and then saw a shadow on the ground near her.  Sakura looked upwards as Buranshe came down.  Sakura leapt into the air, and met Buranshe's face with her heel.  Buranshe's head snapped back as she fell into the clearing. _

            Sakura took advantage of this, and tucked both legs under herself, leaving her knees sticking out.  She came down hard on Buranshe's stomach.  Sakura leapt backwards, and stood, hovering over Buranshe.  Buranshe stood up, and quickly moved behind Sakuraryu.  Buranshe grabbed her around the stomach and prepared for a back throw.  The white Angel used all her strength to throw the other Angel over her back.

            As Sakura was in the air, she threw her hands down and sprung off them, with Buranshe still holding on.  Sakura stood upright for a second, then let herself fall backwards, and slammed down on Buranshe.  Buranshe's damage points were increasing.  Sakuraryu stood up, and took a step back.  _'Is she using her Hyper Mode tactic?'  _Suddenly, Buranshe got up and charged. 

            She but her hands down as she did a back flip.  She grabbed Sakuraryu around the neck, and flung her into a tree.  Sakura hit the tree hard, and slid down to the ground.  Then Buranshe went over to where Sakura sat, and began a series of kicks, all of which hit Sakura dead on.  Her damage points slowly went up.  _'Fudge!  How can I counter attack?…No!  It can't end here!  This isn't what I've fought for!!!  Wait!  I've got it!  Sakuraryu!  Gravity Charge!!!'  _

            Sakuraryu thrust her legs out and kicked Buranshe square in the jaw.  She then turned her back to the white Angel, and did two back flips.  As she pushed off the last back flip with her hands, silver wings sprouted out of Sakura's back.  She flew to the very top of the Layer.  She did a series of spins as she did a head dive towards the Layer.  She thrust her hands out and a ball of light formed in her hands and broke her fall, and as it made contact, it exploded.  Sakuraryu could be seen flying out of the dust at top speed towards the ceiling.

            When the dust separated, the forest had been cleared, and Buranshe lay, lifeless on the ground.

            "Sakuraryu wins!"  The crowd roared as both Deus' took off their visors.  They were both lowered to the Layer to pick up their Angels. 

            "Great match." Kajuu smiled.

            "I knew I should have used Buranshe's Hyper Mode."  Kaede sighed as she smiled.

            " I hope to fight you again sometime."

            "That would be great."  Kaede and Kajuu both walked their separate ways.  When Kajuu arrived in the waiting room, the same lady from before informed her that the finals were not until the next day.

            "You have the rest of the day free, but be here tomorrow at 1:00 in the afternoon."  The lady smiled.

            "Will do!" Kajuu smiled as she turned and walked out of the stadium. 

            "Kiriyou-san!  Wait!"  Kajuu turned around to see Maria.

            "Shimata-san?  What's wrong?"

            "Aren't you going to see who your opponent is for tomorrow?"

            "Naw, I want it to be a surprise.  Oh, and by the way, you can call me Kajuu."

            "Maria for me." The two smiled at each other for a moment.

            "Hey, I was just heading to the arcade, wanna come?" Kajuu said as she pointed 

behind herself.

            "Sure!  But the arcade is that way…" Maria pointed behind herself.

            "Oh…right." Kajuu blushed slightly.  The two walked in silence for a few blocks.  Kajuu was lost deep in thought, wondering what the Layer for the Finals could be.  Maria was thinking about asking Kajuu about her practice Layer.  

            "There it is!" Maria exclaimed as she ran forward.

            "Hey wait!  I might loose you!" Kajuu laughed as she followed Maria.  They both entered the arcade together.  Kajuu immediately went to the token exchange machine.  After getting her tokens, she went crazy.  Maria did the same.  They played pinball, air hockey, a fighting game, Dance Dance Revolution, and eventually they got to the racecars.  At first, they played separately, but then they decided to play against each other.

            "I have to warn you, I'm horrible at these games." Maria laughed.

            "I haven't met a person who's good at them." Kajuu smiled as the race started.  The two raced over and over.  At least 5 times.  By the time the left the arcade they were both laughing themselves into tears.

            "Wow, that last race was great!  Remember when that guy beeped at you and you smashed into him anyway?" Kajuu wiped a tear from her eye.

            "Well at least I didn't hit a moose!"

            "He was in my way!"  They both looked like maniacs because they were laughing so hard.  "Hey, Maria-chan.  Why don't we go over to the Piffle Princess?  I'll buy you and Tsubaki something!"

            "Ok, as long as I can buy Sakuraryu something!"

"Sounds great!"  The girls separated as soon as they got in to the Piffle Princess.  After an hour, they met up on the fighting floor.  They found a table at the café, and exchanged gifts.  

            "I'll go first."  Maria offered.  She pulled three packages out of the bag.  "I bought you and Sakuraryu new cloth!  This was, you can make her new clothes!"

            "Thanks so much!!"  Kajuu smiled at Sakuraryu, who sat on the table, right next to Tsubaki.  "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just got a Piffle Princess girt certificate!"

            "That's great!!"  Maria took the certificate, and put it next to Tsubaki.  She sighed as she looked at her Angel.

            "Something wrong?"

            "Yeah…summer is almost over…"

            "Hey!  What school do you go to?"

            "Iteki High.  You?"

            "I'm going to be going to Eriol High."

            "Aww…darn…well, maybe we can meet after school!"  Maria suggested.

            "That would be great!" Kajuu smiled at Sakuraryu.  _'I'm so glad I made another friend.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(((((((~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L~~~~~~~

I don't own Dance Dance Revolution either…forgot I put it in there ^.^;;;;;;;;;


	7. The Final Showdown

            "Kajuu!  Get up!  You're going to miss your match!!" Kajuu's mom yelled from downstairs.

            "No…I dun wanna…" Kajuu rolled over, and pulled the sheets over her head.  As she pulled on the sheets, Sakuraryu, who was sitting on her pillow, fell off and hit the hardwood floor.  Kajuu woke at the sound, and looked at Sakura.  "MY MATCH!!!!!!!"  She yelled as she grabbed her Angel.  She ran to her closet grabbed some clothes, and threw them on.  She then ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth (and did all the other sanitary stuff).  She grabbed her Angel Card and hopped out the door with only one shoe on.  "Bye Mom!  Love ya!"

            "Good luck honey!"  Her mom called after her.  She watched her daughter get her other shoes on, and run out of sight.

*_*_*

            "Here it is, Angelic Layer fans!  The last battle of the National Tournament!  Both Deus' have fought their way through, and here is where it ends!  The champion from Block A, in the East Corner, DEUS: KRIYOU KAJUU!  ANGEL: SAKURARYU!!!!  The champion from Block B, in the West Corner, DEUS: HAIIRO KAZAN!  ANGLEL: TAKI!!!!"  The crowd went wild as both seats moved forward.  

            The Layer itself went dark.  Everyone watched in anticipation for the Layer to be revealed.  Then, and small light turned on.  Then another, and another, until the whole Layer lit up.  The surface had turned into a city at night.  There were tall buildings and short buildings, but all were lit up.

            "The final match will be held on the rooftops of a nighttime city!!"  The announcer yelled into the microphone.  "ANGELS TO THE LAYER!!!!!!!"

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She stayed crouched down, ready for the match to start.

            "Raging water! Guide Taki to victory!" She threw her angel into the Layer.  "Angel fall-in!!"  Taki's short blue hair billowed behind her as she rose in the air.  She did three summersaults, and then thrust her hands downward to the Layer, and did a head dive straight towards the ground.  Just before the Angel smashed into the ground, she shot her feet down below her, and landed softly on her feet.  Both Angels stood, staring intensely at each other.

            "ANGELIC FIGHT!!!!!!!!!" 

            Sakuraryu stayed crouched down, but when Taki suddenly disappeared, Sakura stood up.  Her first mistake.  Taki ended up behind Sakura, and was quick to put her in a headlock.  Sakura's hands flew up to her neck where Taki's arms rested.  Taki then bent backwards, and threw Sakura down the side of the building.  Sakura tried to grab something, but there were no holds.  _'Will it end like this?  Are we just going to fall to our doom?' _Kajuu thought as she closed her eyes tightly.  In doing so, she got caught in a flashback.

            It was two years ago that Hikaru and Shirahime fought each other on the beach.  Hikaru was at a disadvantage, until her Deus, Suzuhara Misaki noticed the ocean.  She tried one last move, and sunk Shirahime and herself down to the bottom of the ocean.

            _'THAT'S IT!' _Kajuu opened her eyes, and Sakura threw a punch at one of the windows.  The window shattered, and Sakura found a hold.  She pulled herself through the window.  She leapt up through the ceiling of two more floors, then smashed the window, and leapt out onto the top of a shorter building.

            "I'm glad you decided to continue the match."  Kazan commented as Taki jumped down to the same building.  They both put up their guards, neither moving.  They stood for a few seconds, until finally, they both charged.  Taki did a high kick, but Sakura crouched down low.  Taki was caught by surprise as Sakura thrust her hands behind herself, and threw her feet into the air.  Her toe caught Taki in the cheek, and Taki flew across the building top.  The single kick had brought Taki's damage meter to meet Sakuraryu's.

            As soon as Taki got up, she charged again, and this time, scored a punch.  Sakura's head turned to the side; she then bent over, threw her leg up, and hit Taki in the stomach.  Again, the two Angels damage meters were tied.

            "Lets go, Taki."  Kazan said.  Taki leapt into the air, and Sakuraryu put up a guard.  As Taki came down, she got low enough to punch up a Sakura's arms.  This removed the guard, and Taki gave a final blow to Sakuraryu's stomach.  Sakura flew back with her eyes closed, then flopped back onto the building.  Her health points reached zero, and the crowd erupted.

            "TAKI WINS!!!  With a final blow to Sakuraryu's stomach, Taki takes the vitory!!"

            "No…" Kajuu whispered.  "T-that was my move…I should have known what was going to happen…" Kajuu's chair was lowered, and she picked up Sakuraryu.  "I'm so sorry…I failed you…" She stepped out of the chair, and went over to Kazan.  "Congratulations.  You really deserve it." Tears began to well up until Kajuu could hold them in no longer.  She walked out of the stadium, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

*_*_*

            Kajuu sat in the waiting room.  She couldn't find the strength to walk any further.  "I lost…in the first tournament…then…what was it all for?  I entered another tournament…only to be defeated again?"  She sat, crying, for another five minutes.  "This is stupid!" She started to softly hit herself.  "Why am I crying!  The past is behind me!  It's over!  You lost baka!"  She forced a smile.  "All we can do now is try harder next year…right, Sakuraryu?"  She smiled at the Angel who had tried so hard for her.

            "Thank you, Sakuraryu."  Kajuu smiled, and could've sworn Sakuraryu smiled back at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Q~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahoo!!! First Year, DONE!!! Go me!! *dances*  Thanks for all the support! I would like to thank Sakura Greenleaf, Chrissie-chan, Sakura Takanouchi, and AmyStar for reviewing!!!  And once I get my website up (the link to it will be on my bio) I will have pictures and bios of all the characters (even the CLAMP ones) and hopefully pictures too!  I would really like to thank CLAMP, because Angelic Layer is © to them!! 

Everyone's Favorite Neighborhood Rabid Fan Girl,

3Mugen3


	8. Year Two: Meeting Idols

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn to Shine

"School year almost over..." Kajuu thought out loud to herself as she walked out of the school building. It had been almost a year since her defeat at the Angelic Layer Official Tournament. She had become friends with Misaki, Tamayo, and Kotarou, since they all went to the same school and were in the same class. The year had given her time to practice with Sakuraryu, and come up with new techniques to use in the Layer. This year, she was prepared to fight her enemy, and friend, Haiiro Kazan.

Registration was starting, and Kajuu had already added her name to the roster permanently. Kajuu had called her mom and informed her that she was heading towards Piffle Princess. Kajuu had made new clothes for Sakuraryu from the cloth that Maria had bought her. She had a blue coat with a high collar. The coat had tails that went down to the back of her knees. On the front of the coat where the two pieces of the collar joined was a small brooch with two white wings coming out of a golden circle. The coat had long sleeves, and she wore wrist length gloves.

The trimming of the coat was gold, and the cuffs on the sleeves were white. The coat went down to about her waist where it split into two parts. The parts then came down to a point, where they went up towards the back to for the coat tails. She wore a white pleated skirt, and gold, ankle-length boots. She wore her hair up in two pigtails at the top of her head. The ponytail holders were white. Think-marching band uniform!

As Kajuu walked towards the Piffle Princess, she looked around her. The streets were busy and the smell of fast food was in the air. Kajuu never really looked at the world without reference to Angelic Layer. And even though Piffle Princess wasn't just an Angelic Layer store, she always thought of it as that. She chuckled to herself as she walked into the doors of the Piffle Princess.

_'I really have no life outside Angelic Layer and school, huh, Sakuraryu?'_ She smiled at her Angel as she walked up to the desk. She got a Layer to practice on, and went to it. She sat down and put the visor on. She extended the wings, and gently tossed her Angel into the Layer. _'We'll be ready for you this year, Kazan.'_ With that, she began her practice. 

Even though Kajuu had her own practice Layer at home, she only used that when she had a ton of homework. She began to hum to herself as she prepared her Angel. Her humming got louder as Sakuraryu began to move around in the Layer. She did a few basic dance steps. She always started her practice with dancing. Sakuraryu leapt into the air and spun around. She landed, and followed through with a few hand motions. 

"Get ready, Sakura. Here comes the real practice." Kajuu had been taping all of Fujisaki Madoka's fights since her second year of Angelic Layer. Madoka was and inspiration to Kajuu, and she was the reason Kajuu started Angelic Layer. Kajuu admired all of Mao's smooth, graceful moves. She wanted her and her Angel to be like Madoka and Mao. 

Sakuraryu stood in a ready stance as Kajuu turned on the simulation mode. Ten balls of red light surrounded Sakura. On Kajuu's visor, the word 'Ready' appeared. Kajuu nodded her head to herself, and the words changed to 'Fight'. The balls flew away, and Kajuu focused on the Layer in front of her, not noticing anything else. The first ball flew at Sakura. She took a step towards it, and threw out her fist. The next two balls came from behind her and she turned and stuck her leg out hitting the first one and then followed through with her second leg, hitting the other one. 

Kajuu's eyebrows narrowed as she concentrated even harder. The next ones came at Sakura, and she leapt into the air, causing four of them to crash into each other. The next two followed her into the air, so she spread her arms out and spun, hitting both of them. She hit the ground as the last one came from the front. She threw herself towards it, rearing back her fist, and as they got closer, she threw it out, causing the ball to shatter into tiny red particles of light.

She heaved a sigh of relief, and looked at the number that appeared in her visor.

100%

She finally snapped back to the world, only to hear clapping right behind her. She whirled around to see her idol standing there.

"Fujisaki M-Madoka?" She stammered in surprise. Madoka smiled.

"Hello. Are you Kiriyou Kajuu?" 

"Y-yes!" Kajuu managed again.

"Someone told me you have all of my fights on tape. You like Mao?"

"Y-yes! I think she's probably the best Angel!"

"Too bad she doesn't have a better Deus..." Madoka looked down at the ground.

"Not true!" Kajuu said. Madoka looked up in surprise. "You're my favorite Deus! You're the reason I started Angelic Layer! I think you're the best! You're my idol!" This caught Madoka off guard.

"Wow...you really like me that much?" Kajuu nodded.

"Did you bring Mao?" Kajuu asked in excitement.

"Yeah." Madoka pulled her hand from behind her back, and showed Kajuu.

"May I hold her?" Kajuu had totally forgotten about Sakuraryu, who now was laying on the surface of the Layer.

"Only if I can see Sakuraryu." Another voice came from beside Kajuu. It belonged to Arisu, Madoka's sister.

"Ah! Mao's creator wants to see _my _Angel?! This is too much! Go ahead!" Kajuu turned the practice Layer off, and removed her headset. She carefully took Mao from Madoka's hand, and looked at her. Arisu picked Sakuraryu up, and looked at her.

"She's wearing different clothes..." Arisu observed. Kajuu blushed. 

"Yeah...it's a thing of mine to change her outfit for each tournament." She went back to looking at Mao. She let out a small "wow" every now and then.

"I love Sakuraryu. She's cute." Arisu smiled handing the Angel back to her Deus.

"Y-you really think so?" Kajuu was bright red by now. Arisu just smiled. "Thank you so much for letting me see Mao, Fu-"

"-Ah!" Madoka cut in. "It's Madoka. Got that?" The raven-haired Dues winked at Kajuu. 

"Sorry." Kajuu let out a small chuckle, and handed Mao back to Madoka. "It was great meeting you two. You don't know how much this meant to me!" Kajuu squealed.

"We hope to see you again!" Arisu waved as the two sisters walked off to a practice of their own.

Kajuu's day was complete. A 100% hit rating, meeting her idols, and actually holding the Angel of her most beloved Deus. She was ready to take the world on at that moment. She felt like nothing could stop her. The tournament was only a few weeks away, and Kajuu had perfected all her moves. She was ready to show Kazan what she could do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm back everyone! With the new year started, I'm ready for...stuff! And yes, Madoka and Mao are my favorite Deus and Angel. I don't know why...but I just loved her from the very beginning! *squeal* This time around, I'm going to dedicate chapters! I dedicate this one to *drum roll* Chrissie-chan!!! I bet you saw that coming didn't you? From a mile away...but you've been so helpful, and I'm glad I know I'll always have one review for this story...^.^;;;;; hope I'm not embarrassing you...I get carried away sometimes...that's all for now! Until next time, here are words of wisdom: Everything tastes like chicken. 


	9. Year Two: Back In The Layer

One Second Counts: Year Two – Kajuu's Turn To Shine

            School ended without much activity.  Kajuu had been practicing every day she could.  She wanted to win, not necessarily the tournament, but she wanted to win against Kazan and Taki.

            "Misaki!" Kajuu waved and ran after Misaki.  When she arrived Tamayo stopped her from going too close to Misaki.

            "Do I have to keep telling you?  It's MisakiCHI!" Tamayo gave a thumbs up as she emphasized the 'chi' in Misakichi. 

            "Sorry!" Kajuu scratched the back of her head and smiled. 

            "So what is it?" Tamayo got excited as she bent down, tightening her hands into fists.

            "Misakichi!" Kajuu said enthusiastically as Tamayo leapt into the air, throwing her fist in the air too.  Meanwhile, Kotarou and Misaki were giving the two odds stares.

            "So, what did you have to say, Kajuu?" Misaki interrupted.

            "Oh, Fujisaki Madoka, and her sister, Arisu, came to talk to me during my practice time.  Madoka said she heard from someone that I tape all her matches.  Did you tell her?"

            Misaki blushed, and Tamayo came up from behind her, and threw her arm over Misaki's shoulder.

            "Tamayo told her, really…I was just kind of…there." Misaki said as Tamayo smiled.

            "The Official Tournament starts tomorrow," Kotarou cut in, "are you guys both ready?"

            "I sure am!" Kajuu smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

            "And our modest little Misaki won't say it, but she's gonna kick some serious butt this year!"  Tamayo's eyes began to shine as she struck a dramatic pose.  The four were now out of school, and walking down the street.  They came to the point where they all went their separate ways.  Kajuu got home, and immediately ran upstairs.  She took Sakuraryu out of her bag, and debated whether to train in the Piffle Princess or at home.  She decided to practice home, and got right to work.

*_*_*

            Kajuu had adapted the move that brought her defeat last year as one of her finishing moves.  Also, out of her fear of facing Suzuka, she had come up with a few low attacks that the Rolling Thunder couldn't be used against.  After practicing for two hours straight, Kajuu decided to take a break.

            "Too much stress is bad, isn't it?" Kajuu laughed as she picked up Sakuraryu.  "Mom!! Sakurayu and I are gonna take a walk to the park!"

            "Ok!!" A faint call came from somewhere in the house.  Kajuu went to the door, put on her shoes, and walked out the door.  She went down the almost always-quiet street in her neighborhood.  When she got to the end, she made a right turn, staying on the sidewalk.  Eventually she ended up in a park.   She wandered around the park, looking for somewhere to sit.  Finally, she found the perfect place.

            It was a small hill that looked over the pond.  Kajuu climbed to the top of it, and sat Sakuraryu next to her.  She scooted forward a little bit, and then, putting her hands behind her head, she laid down in the grass.  Her head was right next to where Sakuraryu sat.  She looked up at the sky, which was full of puffy white clouds.  She got lost deep in thought.  About last year's tournament, about how hard Sakuraryu had worked, and how they were gonna show the world what they could do.  She had come up with one new move.  One she was gonna use against Taki.

            As she proceeded to think, she began to get drowsy, and finally succumbed to the power of sleep.

*_*_*

            SMACK.

            "Owwww!!!"  Kajuu sat up and rubbed her head.  She turned around to see who had woken her up so rudely.

            "Baka…" Kajuu was staring straight up at her 17-year-old brother.  His green eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he saw his sister rub her head in pain.

            "That wasn't nice!" Kajuu leapt at her brother, who only stepped back, and removed his hand from behind his back.  In it was Kajuu's white haired Angel.  "Sakuraryu!"

            "It has a name?" Yakan gave the Angel a weird look.

            "Yes, SHE does!  Now give her back!" Kajuu jumped for Sakura, but couldn't get close to her brother's hand.

"Mom's been waiting for you to come home.  She's been really worried about you.  Let's go home."

"Gimme Sakuraryu!! If anything happens to her, you're gonna get it!" 

"You'll have to catch me first!!!!" Yakan took off without warning.

"Oh please, I can run way faster than you!" Kajuu followed.  With her speed, she caught up with her older brother before they got out of the park.  She leapt at him, and he fell to the ground.  Before he hit the ground, her had thrown Sakuraryu into the air.  Kajuu jumped over her brother, and caught Sakuraryu before she hit the ground.  She turned around, and stuck her tongue out at Yakan, who was now getting up.

She ran out of the park, and all the way back home, with Yakan close behind her.  When she got home, she quickly threw off her shoes, and ran up to her room.  She slammed the door right before Yakan could get in.  She locked it, and threw herself on her bed.  She laughed as she heard banging on her door. 

"Kajuu!" It was her mother's voice.  "Dinner!"

"Be right down!"  She took Sakuraryu with her, as she always did.

*_*_*

            Kajuu had gone to sleep early that night.  She wanted to be ready for the tournament.  When she woke up, she got dressed, and did sanitary stuff, ate breakfast and left the house.  She walked with Sakuraryu to the stadium, and when she got inside, she let the person at the desk know that she was there.  She proceeded to the West Corner waiting room.  She sat down, knowing that she probably wasn't fighting.  To her surprise, the lady walked in and called for her.

            'W-1, Kiriyou Kajuu?"  Kajuu sprung up, and followed the lady, clutching Sakuraryu tightly.  _'Why do I always have to go first?'_  She laughed to herself.  She had to admit, she was very nervous.

            "In the East Corner, Deus: Kaeri Suichi!  Angel: Kasuru!"  A girl with black hair and glasses walked out, and took her seat.

            "In the West Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu!  Angel: Sakuraryu!"  The crowd roared.  "Kiriyou Kajuu is one of the favorites for this tournament!  Last year she went all the way to the final match!  I'm sure she's back and ready to take anyone on this year!"  Kajuu smiled as she heard calsl of her name, and her Angel's name.  She even saw a few signs.  This made her a little less nervous.  When both the girls were in their chairs and had their visors on, the announcer continued.

            "Angels to the Layer!"  

            "Kasuru!  Release our pain on this foe!" Suichi threw Kasuru into the layer.  "Angel, fall-in!" Kasuru opened her eyes, and with both arms sticking out, did two flips, and landed on the Layer, folding both arms across her chest.  Kasuru was dressed in a black dress that reached her ankles.  It was Chinese-style, so there were slits in it, allowing for movement.  It was trimmed with red, and she wore black slippers with red tassels on them.  She had red eyes, and long black hair that was in a bun, held with two red chopsticks.

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and got in a ready stance.

            "Angelic Fight!"

            Kasuru immediately charged.  She threw a punch, but Sakuraryu dodged it.  Sakura did a back flip to get some distance between her and the opponent.  Kasuru again charged, but right before she was able to hit the white haired Angel, Sakuraryu jumped over Kasuru, and connected with Kasuru's back with a powerful kick.  The other Angel didn't go too far, so Kajuu decided that she was heavyweight.  Kasuru quickly recovered, and began an assault of punches, all of which Sakura dodged.  Kasuru threw one last punch, and Sakura grabbed the fist, and used it to lift herself up and slam a kick into Kasuru's face.  Kasuru went skidding across the Layer, and Sakuraryu followed.  She jumped high into the air, and stuck out her knee.  It slammed into Kasuru's stomach.

            Sakura jumped back, and watched intently as Kasuru got up.  Again, Kasuru went in for an assault of punches.  _'Why doesn't she use her feet?'_  Sakura again grabbed her fist, except this time, she didn't do anything.  She simply held on to both Kasuru's fists, and stared her in the eye.  Kasuru then picked up her foot, and swung it at Sakuraryu, who dodged.  _'Finally…it seems like Kaeri is a first time Dues…'_ Sakura jumped into the air, and as expected, Kasuru followed.  Time was almost up, so Kajuu wanted to finish the match.  Kasuru threw a punch while in the air, and Sakura again grabbed the fist, and threw Kasuru towards the Layer.  Kasuru went flying towards the Layer, and Sakuraryu landed with her back to the Angel.  Kasuru's damage meter reached zero, and the crowd erupted.  Kajuu took her visor off, and smiled at the crowd.  The chairs were lowered so the Dues' could pick up their Angels.

            "Great match."  Kajuu smiled as she shook hands with Suichi.  Suichi smiled sadly as the chairs were lowered outside the Layer.  They both walked out of the arena, and Kajuu went immediately to go see who she was fighting.  To her horror, it read Deus: Kobayashi Hatoko, Angel: Suzuka.

            "Oh great…this is not cool…" Kajuu slapped her forehead, and went to the café to take a break before her next fight.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ok, so I lied.  I updated before vacation….I'M A LIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* Anyway, Dedication Time!: This chapter dedicated to my friend Suichi! (nickname, not real)  I don't think she reads my fanfics, but I don't care.  She was the Deus Kajuu fought, and I designed her Angel because I couldn't get in contact with her.  Ok, Words of Wisdom!: Never eat yellow snow.  Leave me a review!!!! ^.^


	10. Year Two: The Goddess of Victory

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn to Shine

            Kajuu sighed as she picked at her cake.  She occasionally looked up at the TV, catching bits and pieces of her idols fight.  She couldn't concentrate.  She didn't feel right, or prepared.  Even after a year of training, Kajuu never dreamed that she would fight Suzuka and Hatoko.  She looked at Sakuraryu, and forced a smile.  Her Angel looked so innocent with her eyes closed, and her expressionless face.  _'I'll try my best for you, Sakuraryu…I won't let you get hurt…'_ She ran her hand across her tiny Angel.  She finished her cake, totally forgetting about Madoka's match.  

            She walked off to the waiting room, absentmindedly.  She sat down, and looked around the room nervously.  Her palms were sweaty, and she was getting colder and colder.  Finally, it was time.

            "W-3, Kiriyou Kajuu?"

            "Th-" Kajuu tried to respond, but she choked on her words.  The lady just smiled as Kajuu stood up.  As she stood up, Sakuraryu slipped out of her hands and hit the floor with a soft thud.  Her palms were so sweaty that she had to perch Sakura on her wrist. 

            "Now for our next match!  Both are favorites in the match today, so I will delay no longer!  In the East Corner, Deus: Kobayashi Hatoko, Angel: Suzuka!"  Hatoko walked out to an eruption of cheers.  She took her seat, and put her visor on.

            "In the West Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu!"  Kajuu walked out with a forced smile on her face.  She stumbled forward, and finally found her seat.  She fumbled with her visor, and turned it on.  As the seats were raised, Kajuu's breathing became faster and faster.  She tried to calm herself down, but every time she looked at the Layer, she got nervous again.

            "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Go faster than sound and light!  Suzuka!"  Hatoko threw her Angel into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Suzuka did two flips in the air with her arms spread out, and landed on her feet, arms at her side.

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!"  Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She stumbled as she tried to get up, reflecting her Deus' nervousness.

            "Angelic fight!"

            Suzuka held her ground, as did Sakuraryu.  Both Deus' were staring intently at the Layer, and at each other.  The crowd wasn't quieting down, and after 15 seconds, both Angels charged.  Suzuka bent down in the position for the Rolling Thunder.  As her feet swung back, Sakuraryu crouched down, and swung her feet under Suzuka's arms, causing her to fall to the ground.  Sakuraryu quickly leapt into the air, and prepared to come down on Suzuka, but when she looked at the Layer, Suzuka was gone.  

            Instinctively, Sakura looked behind her, only to catch Suzuka's foot slamming into her cheek.  Sakura went plummeting to the Layer, but quickly recovered.  As she landed, she faltered, and fell on her rear.  Kajuu's muscles tensed up, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the arms of her egg shaped chair.  Hatoko just smiled, and Suzuka charged.  As she got closer, Kajuu quickly came up with a plan.  Sakuraryu threw her hands behind her head, and pushed off them as Suzuka threw a punch.  Sakura grabbed Suzuka's neck with her feet, and threw her across the Layer.

            Suzuka quickly recovered, and remained in her position.  Sakuraryu stood up, and spread her arms out.  She charged at Suzuka, and when she got close, she bent down, and leapt up into the air.  Suzuka also leapt into the air, and Sakuraryu threw a kick at Suzuka.  Suzuka grabbed Sakura's foot, and threw her at the Layer.  _'It's no use!  She's too fast!'_  Sakura landed hard, and Suzuka came down for a follow up attack.  She came down on Sakuraryu's stomach.  Sakura's damage meter went dangerously low at the hit, and she barely managed to get up.  Kajuu was breathing heavily, and beads of sweat were dripping down her face.  She looked carefully at the Layer, and then charged again.  Suzuka leapt above Sakura, and landed a kick in her back.  

            Kajuu closed her eyes as she turned her head.  She recovered herself, as Sakura stood up.  Just as she turned to face Suzuka, it was too late.  Suzuka was already in a handstand, and she quickly executed the Rolling Thunder, causing Sakuraryu's damage points to reach zero.  

"Suzuka, wins!"

The crowd went wild as Hatoko removed her visor and smiled.  Kajuu loosened her grip on the chair, and with tears in her eyes, she removed her visor.  She picked Sakuraryu up from the Layer, and gave her a long look.  She then turned her head away, and a few tears fell softly onto her Angel.

            Kajuu turned and walked out of the arena, into the waiting room.  She looked around, and kept walking out into the park.  She slumped down under a tree, and let her tears flow.  _'Why?  Why couldn't I think straight?  I should've used Gravity Charge…I can't believe it…'_ She looked over at Sakuraryu, who was sitting next to her.  She quickly turned away.

            "That was a good match."  Kajuu heard a soft voice.  She recognized it as Hatoko's.

            "No it wasn't.  I couldn't think straight."  Kajuu drew her knees up to her chest, and buried he face in her arms.  She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Don't worry.  I'm sure you'll do better next time we meet.  I look forward to it."  Hatoko's voice trailed off.  Kajuu just sat where she was, and continued to sob into her arms.

            _'I have to do better!  I practiced a whole year to get better!  You just wait, Kazan.  I'll bounce right back!'_

            Kajuu finally lifted her tear-stained face, and forced a smile.

            "We'll get Kazan and Taki this year, won't we?"


	11. Year Two: Rivalry

Ok, meant to answer this question before but...anyway, Li-ain asked if Sakura was a nickname for Sakuraryu, and the answer is yes! It's just easier to type...I think...yeah, I know, it's only three more letters...but hey, I'm lazy. ^.^;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn To Shine 

Kajuu sat outside, pigging out on her recently purchased food. She always thought that eating would make her feel better. She watched the big screen, where Taki and Tsubaki were fighting. _'You better not loose now, Kazan...'_ Kajuu thought to herself glaring at the TV. Sakuraryu sat in front of her Deus, eyes closed. Kajuu eventually finished her food, and looked back at the TV. She had missed the very end of the fight, but did catch the winner. 

"You ready to beat Taki into the ground, Sakuraryu?" Kajuu took her mess to the trashcan and threw the remains of her food out. She walked to the waiting room, Sakuraryu in hand. As soon as she opened the door, the call for her fight came.

"W-5, Kiriyou Kajuu?" Kajuu ran around the corner, her heart beating fast. _'Calm down...We've beaten Taki twice...this might be harder, but we'll do our best, won't we?'_

"Our next match is between the two that made it to the finals last year! How will they do against each other this time? Will the same Angel be the victor? In the East Corner, Deus: Haiiro Kazan! Angel: Taki!" Kazan, the Nationals Champion of the previous year, walked out. She smiled, and quickly too her seat. "And the one who almost made the victory last year, In the West Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu! Angel: Sakuraryu!" Kajuu smiled, waved, and took her seat. The two Deus smiled at each other, giving a quiet 'good luck' to the other.

"Angels to the Layer!"

"Raging water! Guide Taki to victory!" She threw her angel into the Layer. "Angel fall-in!!" Taki's short blue hair billowed behind her as she rose in the air. She did three summersaults, and then thrust her hands downward to the Layer, and did a head dive straight towards the ground. Just before the Angel smashed into the ground, she shot her feet down below her, and landed softly on her feet. She folded her arms, and waited.

"Sakuraryu! Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards. She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two. Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed. She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist. As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open. She gracefully stood up, which was a big change from her previous match.

"Angelic Fight!"

Neither Angel moved. The Dues' looked from the Layer to each other, and back to the Layer again. Then, in a sudden rush, both Angels disappeared from the Layer. _'Shoot...she was thinking the same thing!'_ Kajuu thought as her attention shifted from the Layer surface, to high above it, where both Angels floated. Taki spun in a circle with her foot sticking out, trying to knock Sakuraryu to the Layer. Sakura stopped the foot with her hands, and quickly wrapped her fingers around Taki's ankle, and threw her at the Layer. Taki recovered before hitting the Layer, and landed kneeling down. Sakura came down for a follow up, and tried to knock Taki backwards. 

She used the heel of her hands and tried to slam into Taki's jaw, but the blue-haired Angel kicked her foot out, connecting with Sakura's jaw. Sakura flew backwards, but did a flip to regain her balance. _'We're too evenly matched! Neither of us has received too much damage...'_ Kajuu looked around the Layer for where Taki went. She was charging at the white-haired Angel. She stuck her fist out, but Sakura side stepped the punch, and slammed her elbow into the back of Taki's neck. As Taki fell, she put her hands under her, and threw her feet over her head, kicking Sakuraryu's cheek, sending her halfway across the Layer.

Both Angels slowly stood as the time ticked down to 5 minutes. Sakuraryu charged, and began an onslaught of punches, targeting the edge of the Layer. Taki was being slowly pushed back. It looked like Sakura would win, until she made a big mistake. Instead of continuing her punches, she got down low, and tried to kick Taki's chin. Taki grabbed Sakura's foot, and was about to throw her out of the Layer, when Sakura used her other foot to gain momentum and spin her other foot out of Taki's grasp. Once she was up, Sakuraryu held her ground. Taki ran and kicked, but Sakuraryu grabbed her foot, and used it to slam a kick into Taki's face. Taki went flying out of the Layer, and it was all over.

"Layer out! Sakuraryu wins!"

Kajuu was in a state of shock. She tried to hide her surprise by forcing a smile. _'It was over too fast...'_ She thought as her chair was lowered to pick up her Angel. Kazan walked up, Taki in hand. She smiled, and motioned for a handshake.

"A well deserved victory." Kazan said as the two Deus' shook hands.

"You did an awesome job last year. I guess I never really got to say that seriously to you." Both smiled and turned back to their waiting rooms. Kajuu smiled at Sakuraryu.

"Great job." She heard a very familiar voice, and looked up, only to see Madoka and Arisu. Kajuu squealed in surprise.

"You watched?" She had forgotten Madoka was a Deus just like her.

"Of course I did." She smiled, and left as her name was called. Kajuu took a seat in the café later on, and took a long look at her tiny Angel.

"We never got to use our move against Taki and Kazan. She was probably thinking the same thing. How ironic...both of us jumping into the air at the same time..." She sighed, took another look at her Angel, and left for more food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kinda short...but I haven't been writing long chapters...I hope everyone liked the battle! I tried my best to make it worth the wait! ^.^ leave me a review, and I'll update soon!...I hope... ^.^;


	12. Year Two: Nationals?

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn To Shine

A tall girl with dark blue hair walked around the Angelic Layer stadium, Angel in hand. The Angel had similar hair to her Deus', straight, loose, and long bangs. The Angel had long blonde hair, with a blue diamond, and two triangle near the bottom of the diamond on her forehead. The long front locks of her hair were held mid-way down with two, light blue hair bands.

She wore a white kimono with light blue inside lining. In place of a bow, there was a mirror, with two ribbons of fabric coming out of it. 

"We're back for another year Kagami." The girl said to her Angel. She walked around, gazing at the different things posted on the wall, seeing what changed, and what didn't. She eventually ended up in the East Corner waiting room. She sat down, and waited for her name to be called.

*_*_*

Kajuu finished eating her food, and began to walk towards the waiting room.

"Ok Sakuraryu, we know almost nothing about the Deus and Angel we're fighting. The only thing we do know is that they defeated Wizard and Ohjirou in the previous round. We just have to figure out a major difference in the two of us." She smiled, and opened the door to the waiting room.

To her luck, the TV was playing highlights from Wizards fight. She sat close to the TV, and carefully watched what was happening. Before she could see too much, the screen changed to the Layer. 

"They're about to call us! Let's do our best Sakuraryu!"

"W-8, Kiriyou Kajuu?" Kajuu leapt towards the hallway, ready for her next match.

*_*_*

"In the East Corner, one of this regions favorites, Deus: Tsuki Kakomi! Angel: Kagami! Kakomi has been playing Angelic Layer ever since the Angel Eggs were released. This tournament, she's playing with her very first Angel, Kagami. Two years ago, Kakomi won the tournament with her other Angel, Kimora. What kind of fight will she show us against our next Deus? In the West Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu! Angel: Sakuraryu! How will Sakuraryu fare against this Deus who has brought the Prince of the Layer to his knees?"

Kakomi had shoulder length blue hair, with two small pieces of hair framing her face. She wore boots, dark blue jeans, and a blue Chinese style shirt, with three quarter length sleeves that billowed out at the ends. She wore a silver necklace, with a blue stone hanging off of it. She appeared about 15 in age.

Both Deus' had gotten their visors on, and Angel ready for the entry.

"Angels to the Layer!"

"Kagami! Stand your ground! Fight with all you are!" Kakomi smiled, tossing Kagami into the Layer with a flick of her wrist. "Angel, fall-in!" Kagami turned three times in the air, her hands perpendicular to her body, the material of her kimono billowing around her. She floated to the Layer, touching it with just the tips of her feet. She waited until her hair fell perfectly into place before opening her blue eyes. She smiled. 

"Sakuraryu! Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards. She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two. Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed. She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist. As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open. She gracefully stood up, and took an unusual defensive position.

"Angelic fight!"

Kagami didn't move, so Sakuraryu took the initiative. She charged, and Kagami back flipped to get distance. _'I didn't even touch her...what's she worried about?'_ Sakuraryu charged again, but the same thing happened. Then, Kagami threw a punch. _'What?'_ Even though Kagami never touched Sakuraryu, she still went flying backwards. _'How did she pull that off?'_ Kajuu decided to see if she was doing the same thing as Ranga.

Sakuraryu charged again, but when Kagami kicked, the white-haired Angel leapt into the air. She didn't register any damage. _'Ok, it IS Ranga's wind attack.'_ Sakura tried again to get close to the other Angel, and when she did get close, she was simply thrown back. _'This is a weird Angel...but a very skilled Deus and Angel combination...Now what is she doing?'_ Kagami simply held her ground, not budging an inch. 

Sakuraryu slowly jogged to Kagami, but again, she was repelled. _'Wizard...her last fight was against Wizard...maybe...but it takes longer than that to adapt a move...doesn't it?'_ Sakuraryu charged once more, this time, jumping in at just the right moment, and getting past the barrier. As soon as Sakuraryu was through, she brought her leg around, and scored her first hit in Kagami's stomach. 

The blonde Angel went flying backwards, but quickly recovered. By the time Sakuraryu got to where the opponent had landed, Kagami was up, and getting more distance._ 'Why does she want distance? Is there something she's hiding?'_ Sakuraryu leapt after her, and when she got close, Kagami began to glow yellow. In an instant, the Layer erupted with a blinding light. 

_'Buranshe's Hyper Mode! But Kagami's damage hasn't reached below 50. This Angel is soooooo confusing!'_ When the light faded, Kagami could be seen, floating above the Layer, arms spread wide. _'We have to try!'_ Sakuraryu jumped into the air, but when she got neat Kagami, the blonde Angel grabbed Sakura's wrist, and threw her back down at the Layer, knocking Sakura's damage points to 50. Kagami then went hurtling towards the Layer, and slammed into Sakuraryu's stomach. But Sakura grabbed Kagami's foot, and threw her across the Layer.

Kagami stood up, but didn't move anymore. Sakuraryu held her ground, and gave Kajuu an opportunity to think. _'Ok, she's used moves like Ranga, Wizard, and Buranshe. She likes to keep her distance, and never stays close for long...I have to try and get her at a close range! That's her weakness!! I've got it!'_ Kajuu brightened up, but the time was down to a minute. _'Please give it your all Sakuraryu!'_ Sakuraryu charged, and jumped into the air. Kagami back flipped, but Sakuraryu was already heading towards the Layer, aiming for the spot Kagami had just moved to.

It was too late for Kagami to move, so Sakuraryu came towards the Layer, and as she got close, she stuck out her hands. Her hands landed on Kagami's shoulder, and Sakuraryu was face to face with the blonde Angel. Then, Sakura shifted her weight so that as her feet came towards the Layer, Kagami slowly lifted into the air. When Sakura stood, Kagami flipped over, her back slamming into the Layer. Sakura hovered over Kagami, not wanting any distance between the two Angels. As soon as Kagami got to her feet, Sakuraryu targeted the edge of the Layer, and began a combination of kicks and punches. Once Kagami's damage points were low, Sakuraryu began the Gravity Charge attack.

She threw her hands behind her head, and did two back flips. As she pushed off the last back flip with her hands, silver wings sprouted out of the white haired Angel's back. She flew to the very top of the Layer. She did a series of spins as she did a head dive towards the Layer. She thrust her hands out and a ball of light formed in her hands and broke her fall, and as it made contact, it exploded. Sakuraryu could be seen flying out of the dust at top speed towards the ceiling.

Just as the time hit zero, so did Kagami's damage points. The dust cleared, and Kagami could lying on the surface of the Layer, with Sakuraryu right next to her. Sakura barely managed to stay in the fight, grasping on to one half of a point.

"Sakuraryu wins!"

Both Deus' removed their visors, and retrieved their Angels. 

"That was so awesome Kakomi." Kajuu complimented Kakomi.

"Thanks. I still can't believe we lost though."

"I think you deserved that win." Kajuu said. Kakomi's head snapped back, as she looked at the Deus in front of her.

"I want a rematch someday. Oh, and you can call me Kako. It's my nickname." With a smile, the blue haired girl and her Angel walked to the waiting room. 

"You'll get it." Kajuu whispered, returning to her own waiting room. Once back in the safety of the waiting room, Kajuu leapt into the air, hugging her Angel. "The Nationals!" she squealed. "We did it again! Let's not lose now!" She smiled at her Angel, and then left the stadium to get fresh air.

_________!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!##############################_________________________() () () () () () () () ()

Hello all! A rather quick update, if I may say so myself. This Deus is one of my friends. She also has fanfics here on fanfiction.net under the penname of Kako. If you're into Yu Yu Hakusho, you'll like them. And also, she is a great writer for original fiction. Her penname there is Kakomi. She writes some great stories, so give them a try! Yeah, the only reason I'm advertising for her is because she let me put her Deus and Angel in my story, and didn't complain that she lost. So nice to have loving friends! *huggles* Well, you know what to do! Just write a review, I don't care how short or long! ^.^ see ya in the next chappie!


	13. Year Two: Undecided

Hello all! A little later than I had hoped, but it's a long one!  I have to say a few thing first though.

"~ ~" = Talking through a microphone.

And Sakuraryu will always be referred to as Sakuraryu in this chapter. ^.^ other than that, enjoy yourselves!

---------------------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------------------

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn To Shine

            The stadium was dark and silent.  Kajuu, along with the other Deus' were told to stand in lines on either side of a small podium.  Kajuu went to her respective spot, in the dark.  After the Deus' were confirmed to be in the right spot, a light turned on, shining on the small podium.  It revealed an Angel Egg.

            "This is an egg….filled with a dream." The announcer began as the TVs showed random Angels fighting in the Nationals.  They began to flash faster and faster, until the screen went white.  The shapes of two Angels began to form.  Athena was shown slightly faded in the foreground, and the fight turned out to be the last fight from the Nationals last year.

            "With the right courage, knowledge, and love…" After flashing a few key points in the battle, it showed Taki's last hit as the announcer finished "…anyone can shine with their Angel." The TVs then showed Taki's bonus fight with Athena.  "This game is called…" When the key points of Taki's bonus fight was shown, Athena was alone on the TV, wings spread, knees tucked to her chest.  "….ANGELIC LAYER!!!"  Athena threw herself out of her ball, and the screens went black.  The only light that remained was the single one, shining on the Angel Egg.

            "Welcome everyone, to the National Tournament of Angelic Layer!  It's that time again to decide who is the best, the strongest, Deus and Angel.  All of these Deus' have fought hard to get here.  Each one is the winner of their regional tournament.  How will they do in the Nationals?" The crowd went wild with cheers, chanting their favorite Deus' name or their favorite Angel.  "And this year, there's someone with the Deus.  Someone to help them on their way to the top!  Let's bring out the Deus' Second!  That's right, we're bringing back the idea of each Deus choosing their own Second.  The one person who knows most about the Deus and their Angel."  6 more people walked out, and joined their Deus.

            "Hey Kajuu!" Kazan waved as she walked up to her friend.  "Think they'll say anything about us?"

            "Maybe." Kajuu smiled as Kazan stood next to her.

            "Instead of last year's champion, Haiiro Kazan, being in the tournament, she is Second to the second place Deus, Kiriyou Kajuu!  We've seen them battle each other, but how will they work together?"  One of the spotlights turned on the two girls.  They both smiled and waved.

            "Now, it's time for the Entry Angel!!  This year we will start off with the Champion and her Angel!!!"

            "Lighten up the future, Athena's wings!"  The Champion threw her white Angel towards the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Athena spread her wings, and landed, both feet on the Layer.  Her wings slowly folded, and stood where she was.

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and faced outwards, near the edge of the Layer.

            "Kyoko, you are what you know and you know you can win! On the wings of an angel, fly to victory!"  Another Deus threw her Angel in.  "Angel, fall-in!" Kyoko fell through the Layer, doing three somersaults in midair. She landed on her hands and used them as a springboard to go back several feet.  She also stood facing outwards, near the edge of the Layer.

            "Make it rain silver snow!  Go forth, Shirahime!"  Sai threw Shirahime into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"  Shirahime fell into the Layer, and landed in the same position as the other Angels.  The other three Dues' did their Entry, and the crowd roared.

            "These are the strongest Angels!  Who will be the victor this year?  The crowd called out several names.  The Dues' chairs were lowered, and each Deus took their Angel off the Layer.  Kajuu walked over to her Second, and smiled.  As they we're walking out, they began to talk to each other.

            "So Kazan, you know how to work those huge things yet?" Kajuu said, meaning the equipment the Seconds used.

            "Yeah.  It's pretty cool actually.  One thing though, it's a one-way system.  I talk to you, tell you important things and such.  So if you hear me say something, don't try and respond.  Always keep your concentration on the Layer."

            "No problem with that!" Kajuu winked.  Both girls sat down in the East Corner waiting room.  Their fight was next, and they didn't want to go too far.

*_*_*

            "Ryuzo!  What on earth are you doing?" A voice could be heard all the way across the café.  A boy, about 15 years of age, slowly raised his face from the pile of food he was digging into.

            "Umm….eating?" He said, looking confused.  The person who had yelled at him stormed up, Angel in hand.  She was blonde haired, and purple-eyed.  Her hair had purple ends, and it was worn up in pigtails.  She wore a pink T-shirt with the Piffle Princess Logo on it, and capris with a pink belt.  She had black, height-enhancing shoes, with Piffle Princess shoelaces and decoration.  She looked about 15, and she was very short for her age.

            "You are such a child Ryuzo!  Our match starts soon!  Get your lazy butt to the waiting room!" The girl shouted.  Ryuzo wore his school uniform.  It was blue, with gold lining going down the middle of the shirt.  It had a high collar, and his pants were the same color as his shirt.  He wore plain black shoes, and a school baseball cap backwards hiding his dark curly hair.  He had hazel-ish eyes, which had a certain gleam to them that told you he was the funny guy.

            "Why'd you ask me to be your Second if you think that of me?"  Ryuzo asked in a hurt voice.

            "Honestly, I don't know." The girl kept walking.

            "You're so mean Sakura!" Ryuzo said as they sat down in the waiting room.

*_*_*

            "E-1, Kiriyou Kajuu and Haiiro Kazan?"

            "That's us!" The two girls said in unison.  They giggled as they walked out towards the arena.  Kazan took a deep breath.  

            "I'll give you information on the other Angel as soon as the Entry Angel is done."

            "Sounds great!" Kajuu wouldn't let anyone know, but she was scared.  She couldn't stop thinking about her loss to Kazan and Taki the year before.  Finally, the announcer called the Deus' and Seconds.

            "Welcome everyone to the first match of this year's National's Tournament!!!  To start off, we will have two favorites battling it out!  In the East Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu!!!!  And their Second, Haiiro Kazan!!!" The two walked out, and Kajuu went to her seat, Kazan to her desk.  Kazan put on the headset, and Kajuu put on her visor.  "And in the West Corner, Deus: Takanouchi Sakura!!  Angel: Kyoko!!!!  And their Second, Shirakawa Ryuzo!!!"  Sakura walked out, Ryuzo stumbling behind.  They both put their equipment on, and as soon as each Deus had their visors on, the chairs were raised.

            "~Test….if you can hear me, wave.~" Kazan spoke into the microphone, and Kajuu waved back. 

            "Now it is time to reveal the Angel's battle ground!  That's right, we only do the special Layers in the Nationals now!  This match will be held on….This!!!"  The Layer got brighter, and finally revealed it's new form.  The whole Layer was a dark shade of blue, with white spots everywhere.  "That's right ladies and gentlemen!"  The announcer continued as the crowd 'oooooooo'ed and 'aaaaahhhhh'ed.  "These two Angels will be fighting in the night sky!  And with no more delay, Angels to the Layer!"

            "Sakuraryu!  Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer.  "Angel, fall-in!"   With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards.  She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two.  Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed.  She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist.  As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open.  She gracefully stood up, and took a defensive position, one hand in front of her, the other poised behind her head.  Her feet were spread for balance.

            "Kyoko, you are what you know and you know you can win! On the wings of an angel, fly to victory!"  Sakura threw her Angel in.  "Angel, fall-in!" Kyoko fell through the Layer, doing three somersaults in midair. She landed on her hands and used them as a springboard to go back several feet.  She wore a ninja type outfit.  It was a short sleeve shirt that crossed over itself, with a belt holding it at her waist.  The shirt still continued past the belt to her thighs.  She wore pants under the belt, which came to her knees.  She had short boots.  Her boots were red, her pants were purple, and her shirt was purple with red lining.    Her hair was dark, but shiny red, and held up in a high ponytail, except two pieces left down in front of her hair.

            "Angelic FIGHT!"

            "~Kajuu, this Angel is lightweight, with emphasis on defense.  She has a special attack that can bend wind.  You'll have to find a way to counterattack it.~"

            Sakuraryu charged at Kyoko, who swung her arm around, creating wind that came flying at Sakuraryu.  She leapt into the air, but still got hit, which caused her to go flying backwards.  Kyoko then ran for a follow up attack.  Sakuraryu got up just in time to avoid another hit.  Kyoko then leapt into the air, and drew her hand back for anther wind attack.  She swung her arm around again, and generated wind, which went flying at Sakuraryu.  Again they hit the white-haired Angel, sending her back once more.

            Kajuu gritted her teeth, as did Kazan.  Sakuraryu was pretty much helpless if she couldn't dodge or block the wind.  She got up and charged again, this time, crossing her arms over her face for protection.  She was able to keep going after one hit of wind, but the second knocked her back again.

            "~Kajuu!  What does Sakuraryu use to generate the power for the Gravity Charge?~" Kazan said, looking up Kajuu's Deus and Angel information.  Kajuu's face lightened up.  _'If her attack goes through this, then Sakuraryu is totally helpless, but I have to try!'_  Sakuraryu spread her arms out as the next attack came.  A yellow barrier formed a complete circle around the Angel.  The wind attack was blocked, and once it disappeared, Sakuraryu took her guard down.

            "~Try getting close, if you're close enough, she can't gain enough momentum to perform her wind attack!~" Kazan said.  Kajuu was thinking the same thing, and already sending Sakuraryu towards the red-haired Angel.  When she got close enough, Sakuraryu threw a punch, which Kyoko countered with a punch of her own.  Sakuraryu grabbed Kyoko's fist and lifted her knee up and slammed into the other Angels stomach.  She then swung Kyoko around, still holding her fist, and let go after gaining enough momentum.  Kyoko went flying towards the edge of the Layer, but fell short of a Layer Out.  Sakuraryu ran after the opposing Angel as fast as she could.

            Sakura gritted her teeth, and tried to make her Angel move, but she wasn't fast enough.  Sakuraryu had already dropped on Kyoko's stomach.  Both Angels were below 50 in their damage points.  Kyoko slowly stood up, facing her opponent.  She quickly used another wind attack that threw Sakuraryu across the Layer.  Once Sakuraryu got up, Kajuu eyed her damage. 

            "~Sakuraryu's damage is too low!  One more strong hit, and she's done.  It's all or nothing from this point on!~" Kazan stated what Kajuu already knew.  Kyoko was charging, and Kajuu could tell she was getting ready for a wind attack.  _'Give me all you got Sakuraryu.' Kajuu thought as her Angel charged.  Both Angels met at the center, Kyoko throwing a wind punch and Sakuraryu doing her shield at the last second possible.  The Layer exploded, and everyone went silent.  The announcer blinked and stuttered. _

            "I don't know what to say Angelic Layer fans!  In a desperate last attempt at a win, both Angels put everything into that last attack.  All we can do is wait until the damage is calculated!"  The dust cleared, and both Angels lie, sprawled on the surface of the Layer.  Suddenly, two buzzers sounded at the exact same time.  A dull roar began as both Angels had lost all their hit points at the exact moment.

            "Not possible!" Kazan said.  She typed a few things, and reviewed the last seconds of the battle.  It was true.  It was a tie.

            "U-uh…." The announcer stuttered.  He put his hand up to his ear, and then cleared his throat.  "This match is officially a tie!  Since there cannot be ties in this tournament, there will be a rematch held later on today!  The time is still to be announced.  Deus' and Seconds, please tend to your Angel, and watch for announcements on a rematch time." 

            Both Deus chairs were lowered, and they each grabbed their Angel and walked to their waiting room.  Kazan was in a fit of rage at the moment.            "How dare they! It can't end like THIS!! A rematch???  We had the ADVANTAGE!!!" She ranted on and on about being unfair, to the point where Kajuu stopped listening.  After a 15 minute cool down session, Kazan fixed Sakuraryu up, and the two took a break, anxiously waiting for rematch information.

------------------------+++______________________________+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well, it's not quite over yet for our two Angels, but I do have to say this.  Sakura is another one of my friends, and she is also on fanfiction.net.  Her penname is Sakura Takanouchi.  She has fanfics in Yu Yu Hakusho, Angelic Layer, Hunter x Hunter, and InuYasha.  Check them out! They're also really good! ^.^  READ THEM!!! ^.^; anyway, then next chappie will be as soon as I have the time, but I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long!  Oh, and the whole 'Second' thing is from the anime.  Don't understand? E-mail me and I'll try and help!! ^.^ Leave a review, and I'll get the next chappie up ASAP!!!


	14. Year Two: The Blizzard

Okies, Q&A Time!!!

Q from Jamfase:

What's with Kazan being Kajuu's Second?

A from Mugen!:

After a while (during the school year, last tournament, etc.) Kajuu and Kazan have grown to be great friends. They practice with each other, and help each other with battle tactics. This is why Kajuu always looks forward to fighting Kazan. When Kazan was knocked out in the Regionals, and Kajuu was informed of needing a Second who knew how to repair Angels, and knew a lot about the Deus and Angel, Kajuu decided to ask Kazan to be her Second.

Still confused? E-mail me…you need help ^.^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One Second Counts: Year Two – Kajuu's Turn to Shine

"So, what do you think about the other Angel?" Kajuu asked her Second. They were sitting outside, placed near an announcement TV. 

"Well, she and her Deus have had a lot of experience in the Layer. She has major emphasis on defense, but that shouldn't be a problem for Sakuraryu, because she has enough power to bring Kyoko's defense to almost normal levels." Kazan sighed, and put her hand up to her chin in thought.

Suddenly, the TV's background color of pink changed to gold, which meant a new announcement was being posted. The two girls leaned forward, even though the TV was as big as the battle TV. The announcement read:

The rematch for Deus Kiriyou Kajuu and Deus Takanouchi Sakura will be held at 3:00 pm. Both Deus' should be ready and in the waiting room with their Angels and Seconds by 2:50 pm.

Sincerely,

The Angelic Layer Tournament Staff

"Well," Kajuu looked at her wrist, where her watch should be. "Eh?" She called in surprise when it wasn't there.

"We have about 30 minutes. Why don't we go to the Angel Information Center and do some research on Takanouchi and Kyoko?" Kazan asked.

"There's an Angel Information Center?" Kajuu said, still looking around her for her watch. 

"Yeah. They put them in when they added the requirement for a Second. I can print out some information and bring it to my desk at the match." Kazan laughed as Kajuu realized that her watch was on the redhead's wrist. 

"Give it back!" Once the watch was returned to its owner, the two girls walked to the Angel Information Center.

*_*_*

"E-Tie-Breaker, Kiriyou Kajuu and Haiiro Kazan?" The call came for the Dues and Second at 2:55 pm. They stood up, and walked to their spot, and waited to be called.

"Angelic Layer fans!" The announcer addressed the already screaming crowd. "This next fight is the Tie-Breaker between two very skilled Deus'. They had their first match, which ended in a draw, and now they will battle once again to decide which is worthy to continue. In the East Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu, and their Second: Haiiro Kazan!!!!!!!!!" The two walked out, and took their respective places. "And in the West Corner, Deus: Takanouchi Sakura, Angel: Kyoko and their Second: Shirakawa Ryuzo!" The crowd roared excitedly at the mention of each Deus' name. Again, when each person was in their spot, equipment on and everything, the chairs were raised.

"The last Layer these Angels battled in was the Night Sky. Now, they will battle here!" The Layer shifted forms, and became a field of snow. The snow was still falling, and the wind began to pick up. "The Angel's will be battling in a blizzard! Will they be able to brave the storm? Angels to the Layer!"

"Sakuraryu! Use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards. She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two. Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed. She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist. As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open. The wind tugged at her clothes and hair, blowing them every which way. She stood up, and spread her feet for balance.

"Kyoko, you are what you know and you know you can win! On the wings of an angel, fly to victory!" Sakura threw her Angel in. "Angel, fall-in!" Kyoko fell through the Layer, doing three somersaults in midair. She landed on her hands and used them as a springboard to go back several feet. Her clothes and hair were also ruffled. 

"Angelic Fight!"

Kajuu could barely see through the snow. Sakuraryu ran forward, trying to find the opposing Angel. As she ran, the wind abruptly changed direction, and was now blowing hard against the lightweight Angel. She flew backwards, where Kyoko stood, foot sticking out. Sakuraryu could do nothing to oppose the wind, and was thrown right into Kyoko's foot. Her back snapped, and she fell to the ground.

Kyoko then leapt into the air and landed on Sakuraryu's stomach with both feet. Kyoko imitated her last move, but this time, Sakuraryu crossed her arms in front of her face, and put up her shield. Kyoko slammed into the shield, and was thrown back. Even though Kyoko never hit Sakuraryu, she still registered half a point of damage.

"~Kajuu, you can't use her shield to often. It takes away some of Sakuraryu's hit points. Use it sparingly.~"

Kajuu nodded to herself, as Sakuraryu stood up. Kyoko swung her arm for a wind attack, but as she did, the wind changed direction again, causing Kyoko's attack to backfire. The red-haired Angel flew backwards, giving Sakuraryu an opening for an attack. Despite Sakuraryu's lack of superior speed, she was able to quickly reach Kyoko due to the wind. She leapt into the air, and imitated Kyoko's move. Right after the hit, Kyoko stood up, and came after Sakuraryu with an onslaught of punches. Sakuraryu defended, and moved away at the last second, so the damage was light. But Kyoko did one punch that hit Sakuraryu in the jaw. Sakuraryu's head snapped back, and with the momentum, she put her hands behind her head, and grabbed Kyoko around the neck with her feet, and threw her across the Layer. The wind was blowing with Kyoko, helping her to go farther towards a Layer Out.

Kyoko hit the snow, which piled up behind her as she slid through it. Kyoko lay there, barely missing a Layer Out, motionless. Sakuraryu charged, but the wind changed, blowing her sideways. Sakuraryu immediately threw herself at the ground to avoid the strong wind that might eventually blow her out of the Layer. She began to crawl to where Kyoko lay. Both Angel's got up at the same time, and Kyoko threw a punch with her right fist, which Sakuraryu grabbed with her left hand. Kyoko then did the same with her left fist, which Sakuraryu grabbed with her right hand.

Before Kyoko could kick, Sakuraryu uncrossed her arms, which caused Kyoko to turn around, her back now facing Sakuraryu. The wind was blowing against the two Angels, making it difficult for Kyoko to go forward. _'Do this with everything you've got Sakuraryu!'_ Sakuraryu generated a powerful kick, which slammed into Kyoko's back. Kyoko went flying out of the Layer, and landed with a soft 'click' on the ground.

"Layer Out! Sakuraryu wins!!!" The crowd grew louder. Kajuu took off her visor, and went to pick up Sakuraryu. After getting her Angel, Kajuu turned to Sakura. 

"Great matches." Kajuu smiled.

"Thanks…" Sakura shook Kajuu's hand.

"Your Angel is so awesome! I hope to battle you again!" Kajuu said.

"Your pretty cool yourself." Sakura smiled as the Deus each went their own way.

*_*_*

"Great job Kajuu!!!" Kazan squealed once they were back in the waiting room.

"Nah…Takanouchi deserved to win more than I did." 

"Ah, be quiet! You ALWAYS say that." Kazan said as the girl hugged each other and headed to the Angel Information Center to check out the next Angel and Deus.

))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))(((((((((((())))))))))

Okies, this chappie is done! Sorry for posting without your consent Sakura, but you read the chappie, and didn't say anything, so I figured it peachy. ^.^ Besides that, the next chappie is already started, and should be out soon. It might be the second to last chapter in this tournament!! *cries* I've come so far….. ;_; anyway, I'll be waiting for your review! *winks and flies away on magical panda*


	15. Year Two: The Semifinals!

One Second Counts: Year Two – Kajuu's Turn To Shine

            "Your fighting Jounouchi and Shirahime next!" Kazan shouted across the empty Information Center. Kajuu was sitting on one of the pink couches, and typing on a laptop. 

            "Okies!" Kajuu looked at Sakuraryu, and then resumed typing.

            "Do you have the repair kit?" Kazan asked, walking towards an empty desk, meant for Angel repairs.

            "Yeah, right here." Kajuu handed her Angel and repair kit to her Second. She kept typing, bringing up information on Shirahime. Her strengths, build, weaknesses, and previous fights. Kajuu sighed to herself, and plugged the laptop up to the printer. She hit the print button, and several page printed.

            "You want these during the fight?" Kazan asked when she was handed the papers.

            "Yup." Kajuu said, unplugging the laptop from the printer, and placing it where it belonged.

            "Here's Sakuraryu. She only received light damage from the last battle. She should be fine now." Kazan smiled and folded the papers, sticking them in the pocket of her jeans. Kajuu looked at her watch.

            "We have almost 2 hours. Wanna go to the mini amusement park they have set up?" Kajuu asked.

            "Sounds like fun!"

*_*_*

            "Oooooohhhh….Let's go on this one!!" Kajuu ran towards a mini bumper cars ride set up.

            "Sure!" The two ran to the set up, and got in the surprisingly short line. When it was their turn, they each picked a car with the Angelic Layer logo on it, and got in. Kajuu put Sakuraryu on the seat next to and strapped herself in. Just after the person finished with safety instructions and the like, Kazan slammed her car into Kajuu's. The girls exchanged violent blows with their cars, until they were told to leave.

            Kajuu doubled over in laughter.

            "I can't believe they kicked us out!" She took a huge breath as her laughter calmed down.

            "I know! We weren't being that violent!" Kazan waved her hand around in an extravagant gesture. "But anyway, what did you find out about Shirahime?"

            "Shirahime? My match! Sakuraryu! Oh no!! I left her in the car!!!" Kajuu screamed.

            "What were you thinking?" Kazan yelled back, not helping at all.

            "I don't know!!!" Kajuu ran back to the mini bumper cars, but the person wouldn't let her back in.

            "I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you back in. You've caused too much of a disturbance, and I've been instructed to keep you from causing any more disturbance."

            "But my Angel!!!" The lady wasn't listening. She just kept shaking her head. Kajuu ran back to Kazan, and explained the situation.

            "You're not assertive enough. Watch me." Kazan winked, and walked up to the lady. She looked her straight in the eye. "Excuse me, but my friend left her Angel on this ride. She needs it back for the next fight, and I will not take no for an answer. That Angel is hers, and you have no right to keep it from her. Now kindly let me in, so I can get it for her."

            The lady was in a state of shock. She slowly stepped aside, staring at Kazan.

            "Thank you very much." Kazan said before walking in to retrieve Sakuraryu. She walked out, gave a small bow to the lady, and headed back to Kajuu.

            "Wow…" Kajuu said.

            "What? I wanted _your _Angel back. She had no right to stop me from getting it." Kazan smiled. "I have good people skills." She added.

            "Cool…."

            "Now, let's say we head to the waiting room."

            "Sounds good!"

*_*_*

            Kajuu and her Second sat in the waiting room, watching the TV, where Alice's fight was being shown.

            "I didn't know Arisu decided to be a permanent Deus…" Kazan said.

            "Yeah, after her fight with Misaki, she decided to stick with fighting. She's developed amazing skills, and her Angel has the most balance than any other Angel. It's really an amazing concept. She'll almost always land on her feet, like a cat, avoiding extra damage from the Layer. Arisu also gets a lot of help from her sister. They've both noticed their weaknesses and become very strong." Kajuu said excitedly.

            "You sure know a lot about the Fujisaki sisters."

            Kajuu smiled. "I hope that if I don't make it to the Nationals one year, I could be one of their Seconds…I know they'd probably would never ask me, but everyone has dreams."

            "E-3, Kiriyou Kajuu and Haiiro Kazan?"

            "That's us!" Kazan and Kajuu followed the lady, and waited to be announced.

            "The next match is against two skilled Deus' with a unique power and feel, all their own. In the East Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu, and their Second: Haiiro Kazan!! Kajuu only started in the Kanto region 2 years ago, but is already loved by everyone there! And in the West Corner, Deus: Ice Machine, Jounouchi Sai! Angel: Shirahime, and their Second, Saitou Kaede!"

            Both Deus' and Seconds walked out, and went to their respective spots. Neither pair wanted to delay the fight. They put on their gear, and waited for the announcer.

            "This matches Layer is this!" The announcer said as the Layer was revealed. It was a cliff covered in grass, with a straight drop into water. On the cliff were two trees, and a few rocks. "Angels to the Layer!"

            "Sakuraryu, use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards. She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two. Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed. She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist. As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open. She had landed on a branch of one of the trees, and when she stood up, she folded her arms across her chest, and waited.

            "Make it rain silver snow! Go forth, Shirahime!" Sai threw Shirahime into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" Shirahime fell into the Layer gracefully, and landed in the center of the cliff. She stood, arms by her side, and also waited.

            "Angelic Fight!!!"

            Shirahime slid her left foot forward a little, and Sakuraryu jumped down from her position in the tree. She landed on her feet, and took her normal defensive position.

            "~With her kimono on, Shirahime cannot reach her full speed potential. She's heavyweight, built for power, so her parameters emphasize defense. Your power should take out some of her defense, but be cautious.~" Kazan said, looking at the information Kajuu printed out.

            Sakuraryu ran at Shirahime, and used her full speed to land a few punches on the opposing Angel. Shirahime countered with a spinning kick, which sent Sakuraryu almost flying off the cliff. Her lower body dangled, and her hands had found rocks to support her.

            "~Try to avoid full-power hits from her. Remember, Sakuraryu is lightweight!~"

            As Sakura struggled to pull herself up, Shirahime calmly walked to where the Angel hung. When she got there, she grabbed Sakuraryu around the wrists, hoisted her up, and threw her back onto the cliff. She slammed into a tree, but recovered herself as quickly as she could. She took a defensive position, and stood where she was.

            "~Attack!! You can't defend against her attacks, they're two powerful!!~" Kajuu was thinking the same exact thing, and sent Sakura after Shirahime. She kicked and punched, and all of her hits were accurate. Shirahime jabbed up at Sakuraryu's jaw, sending her head snapping back. Sakura threw her hands behind her head, and followed through with her legs, kicking Shirahime square in the jaw.

            Sakuraryu ran again at the white Angel, and began another assault. _'Left, right, right, left, right, left, center!'_ Performing this combo of punches, Sakuraryu was able to hit Shirahime's face with her last punch. Shirahime punched left, which Sakuraryu dodged, and then Sakuraryu kicked, which missed. _'I gotta get behind her!'_ Kajuu gritted her teeth, and Sakuraryu jumped high into the air, and landed behind Shirahime.

            As soon as she could, Sakuraryu lifted her foot up, and threw a kick at Shirahime's head, which she grabbed with her hand. She tightened her grip, and lifted Sakuraryu high above her head, and threw at the other tree. Sakuraryu hit it hard, sending her points down to 50.

            "~You've got five minutes to get Shirahime's damage low. She's still fast, even with her kimono, so go your fastest.~" Sakuraryu stood up, battered and beaten. She charged at Shirahime at top speed. She attacked with kicks and punches, slowly knocking Shirahime back. In one last attempt to sink the Angel in front of her, kicked with all her might. Shirahime went back a little, but not off the cliff. Sakuraryu, becoming desperate, threw a punch at Shirahime's face. 

            The white Angel sidestepped it, grabbed the fist, and in one graceful movement, flung Sakuraryu off the cliff.

            Sakuraryu fell down, a look of surprise on her face. Her back was to the water, and she was too far away from the cliff to grab onto it. Kajuu squeezed her eyes shut, and thought hard. _'If I hit the water, it's all over. If I flip, and hit the cliff it's all over! Shirahime has less damage than I do, so she couldn't care less if time ran out! What the freak can I do???'_ Just as Sakuraryu was inches from the water, Kajuu came up with something. Sakuraryu flipped over, and put her hands next to each other. A yellow ball of light began to form, and the water began to separate due to the wind pressure from the ball of light. Sakuraryu began to be lifted towards to the top of the cliff from the pressure of the energy ball. When she was directly above the cliff, she dropped. The ball hit the surface of the grass, and exploded. 

            When the dust cleared, both Angels stood, battered, and barely able to sustain themselves. _'One hit is all it takes…' _Both Dues' and Seconds thought, as they narrowed their eyes. Both Angels charged, and threw a punch. They hit each other face, and backed up. They both kicked, and hit at the same time. Then Sakuraryu leapt behind Shirahime, and began and onslaught of punches, which slow ate away at her damage. With one last kick, Shirahime fell backwards, and landed lifeless on the cliff top. 

            "Sakuraryu wins!!!"

            Sakuraryu stared down at the defeated Shirahime for a split second, then she herself collapsed. The Dues' retrieved their Angels, and the Seconds and Deus' met on the side of the Layer.

            "Great match!" Kaede smiled.

            "Good job." Sai stuck her hand out, as did her Second. Kajuu and Kazan met the handshakes of both girls.

            "I hope to meet in the Layer again, Sai. You were awesome." Kajuu smiled, and Sai smiled back. It was a weak smile, but a smile all the same. All four turned around, and walked their separate ways.

*_*_*

            "YAHOO!!!" Both girls leapt into the air once inside the waiting room. They hugged each other, and began to talk excitedly.

            "The **final round!**" Kajuu squealed.

            "Just like last year,"

            "only we're together!" Kajuu finished Kazan's sentence. They giggled, and headed off to the Angel Information Center for repairs, and information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I would have had the Angel's in the last fight have a snowball fight, but I tried to make it serious.  Last chapter is coming up, but sadly, I must vacation!  Sorry!!! I'll have it up by Monday!!! I promise!!! ^.^;  well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!  Leave a review!!


	16. Year Two: It's Wonderland

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn to Shine

            The entire arena was dark.  The crowd was the loudest it had ever been since the beginning of this year's tournament.  They couldn't take the wait any longer.  They had to know who was in the finals, and who would win.  Finally, they heard the voice they needed to hear.

            "Angelic Layer fans!!!  Are you ready!!!  These two Deus' and their Seconds have made it all the way here from square one!!" The announcer boomed into the microphone, as a spotlight turned on over his seat.  "The champion of Block A, in the East Corner, Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu and their Second: Haiiro Kazan!!!"  Spotlights turned on over the duo, both having determined looks on their faces.

            "And the champion of Block B, in the West Corner, Deus: Fujisaki Arisu, Angel Alice, and their Second: Fujisaki Madoka!!!!"  Their lights turned on, and they had the same look of determination as their opponents.  It took a few seconds, but finally, Kajuu realized she was in the Layer with her two idols.  She began breathing heavily as a wave of joy went through her body.

            _'Let's try our best Sakuraryu, for them!'  She thought, smiling._

            "Our Angels will be fighting on this Layer!!!" The lights above the Layer turned on, revealing a very interesting Layer.  Both Angels were already in the wonderland-themed Layer.  Everything in the Layer was super-sized, and wet.  It was mostly populated by giant mushrooms, but there was (of course) grass, bugs, and a few tree stumps.  Sakuraryu knelt on one mushroom for balance, and Alice stood calmly on another, weight perfectly distributed. 

            "ANGELIC FIGHT!!!!!!"

            Alice did a series of cartwheels, gracefully going from mushroom to mushroom.  Sakuraryu leapt off hers, and onto a less slippery stump nearby.  When Alice reached Sakuraryu, she stood upright, and put up a guard.  Sakuraryu attacked with a powerful blow straight to Alice's arms.  After the punch, Sakuraryu slid forward a little bit, and Alice recovered quickly from the punch, and kicked her leg up, straight into Sakuraryu's jaw.  

            Sakura went flying back, hitting a mushroom.  She dug her fingers into it, and pulled herself onto the top of the red and white spotted mushroom.  Alice did a back flip to get herself onto the mushroom.  When she got there, she punched, and Sakuraryu dodged, but slipped in the process.  She fell off the mushroom into the tall grass surrounding it.

            "~Try and get behind Alice.  If you get a good distance from her, you can easily escape her flips.~"

            Sakuraryu tried as hard as she could not be noticed crawling away from the spot she landed.  She successfully did it because Alice jumped down, hoping for a follow up.  When she hit the ground, Sakura leapt from her spot, and slammed both her feet into Alice's back. Alice quickly sprung up, and began an onslaught of punches, pushing Sakuraryu toward the outside of the Layer.  After picking up a pattern in the punches, Sakuraryu was able to dodge them more, but that didn't stop Alice.  When Alice threw a punched across her body to the left, Sakuraryu grabbed it with her left hand, and when Alice did the same with her right, Sakuraryu grabbed with her right hand.

            Sakuraryu then moved her arms so that Alice's were uncrossed, and her back was facing Sakuraryu.  Then Sakuraryu picked up her knee and slammed it into the other Angels back.  This knocked Alice's damage down to 25.  Sakuraryu's was 20.  _'Our damage is going down fast!'_ Kajuu thought, noticing Alice also seemed beat up.  _'Ok Sakuraryu let's finish this!'_  Alice had already begun another set of attacks.  Sakura's damage was going down a whole point with every blow.     

            Sakura then leapt back, and Alice put up her guard.  _'Yes!  She fell for it!' _Both Kajuu and Kazan thought.  Sakuraryu came down, removed Alice's guard, and did a punch-kick combo that knocked Alice clear out of the Layer.

            "LAYER OUT!!!! SAKURARYU WINS!!!!!"  The crowd erupted, and confetti burst from the ceiling of the arena.  Kajuu threw her visor off, and as soon as her seat was lowered, she hopped of and gave Kazan a hug.  They held each other for a few moments, taking in all that had happened.  Then, they walked over to the side where the Fujisaki sisters were waiting.  Kajuu had picked up Sakuraryu, and shook hands with both her idols.

            "Thank you for giving Alice everything you had." Arisu said, still not happy about the loss.  Kajuu blushed.

            "Thank you for the same thing." She replied, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.  Madoka and Arisu walked back to the waiting room.  Kajuu and Kazan stayed in the arena, and an assistant came to tell them where to go.  Kajuu went and stood in the seat and one end of the Layer, and Kazan did the same with the chair on the other side.  Both chairs moved towards the middle, where they met.  Kajuu and Kazan smiled and waved.

            Kajuu's face was stained with tears of joy, and some were still falling.  The two looked at each other once more, and gave each other another hug.  Suddenly, the lights went out.  The cheering grew louder, and the spotlights turned on over Kajuu and Kazan.

            "Let's not celebrate the victory yet!  You still have one more match.  The egg-shaped chairs were lowered, and Kajuu and Kazan hopped out.  Another egg-shaped chair moved out, and a spotlight turned on, revealing the current Champion.

            "Let's go Sakuraryu!" Kajuu sat in her seat, and threw her visor on, and Kazan ran to her desk, and put her headset on.  Both seats took their respective spots near the Layer.

            "We will, as always, return to the flat Layer for this match!  Ready?"

            "~Let's go!~" Kazan said, typing madly on the computer, learning even more about the Champion's Angel.

            "Angels to the Layer!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(

That's right! You all get a bonus chapter!! I'll have a semi-long AN at the end of that one, telling you more about my plans for the future of this story. ^.^ I know I don't have to tell you to review anymore. You can do it all by yourself, can't you. *sniff* They're growing up so fast! *cries* anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far!!! ^.^****


	17. Year Two: Bonus: Athena, Goddess of War

One Second Counts: Year Two - Kajuu's Turn To Shine

"Sakuraryu, use the force of the Layer to topple this foe!" Kajuu tossed Sakuraryu into the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" With her eyes closed, Sakura did a split and thrust her left had downwards. She seemed to stay suspended for a second or two. Then, she moved the same hand upward, and she plummeted towards the Layer at an amazing speed. She landed with one knee out, kneeling, and the other leg tucked under her body. Her left hand was in front, and her right had at her side, making a fist. As soon as she hit the ground, her purple eyes shot open. She stood up, and waited.

"Lighten up the future, Athena's wings!" The Champion threw her white Angel towards the Layer. "Angel, fall-in!" Athena spread her wings, and landed, both feet on the Layer. Her wings slowly folded, and she stood where she was.

"Angelic Fight!"

Sakuraryu immediately charged. Athena threw a punch, which Sakuraryu dodged by bending low. She kicked from her spot, but before it could connect, Athena grabbed her foot with both hands, and threw Sakuraryu across the Layer. _'Amazing...'_ Was all Kajuu could think. Sakuraryu got up, and charged again. Athena also charged, and both threw a punch, but Athena's was slightly higher, and Sakura's head snapped back. 

She fell to the ground, and Athena followed up by coming down hard on Sakuraryu's stomach. Sakuraryu threw out her hand, and tried to grab Athena's foot, but Athena back flipped away. Sakura chased after her, and leapt into the air. Athena followed, and knocked Sakuraryu back down to the Layer.

Sakuraryu got up and charged at where Athena stood, but she did a back flip with her leg out, kicking up at Sakuraryu's jaw.

"~Wow...we can't get anything in! She's not giving us a chance! Try charging but do a back flip before she can hit you!~" Kazan was trying desperately to come up with something. _'Her moves are too quick. I try something, but she counters it with no problem. She is such a great Angel...'_ Kajuu smiled.

Both Angels charged once again, but Sakuraryu let Athena hit her in the face. Her head snapped back, and she used her feet to grab Athena around the neck and throw her across the Layer. _'It connected! I hit her!!!'_

Athena registered close to no damage, but that didn't matter to Kajuu. Athena quickly got up, and attacked Sakuraryu with an onslaught of punches, knocking her back. Sakuraryu countered with a kick, but Athena grabbed her foot, did a back flip and threw Sakuraryu out of the Layer.

"Layer out! Athena wins!"

Kajuu removed her visor with a huge smile on her face. She picked up Sakuraryu and smiled. The Champion was picking her Angel up, and both Deus' met each other on the side of the Layer.

"Thank you for not holding back." Kajuu smiled, and shook hands with the Champion. The Champion walked out of the arena, but Kajuu and Kazan stood where they were. Two assistants walked out, and put a cape and crown on Sakuraryu and Kajuu, and they put a crown on Kazan. 

"Here they are!! Your Champions of this year's tournament!!! Deus: Kiriyou Kajuu, Angel: Sakuraryu!!!!!!" The spotlight turned on over them and Kajuu smiled and waved, with tears in her eyes. "And their Second: Haiiro Kazan!!!!!" The spotlight turned on over Kazan, and she also smiled. The crowd was roaring with excitement. Winning was all Kajuu had imagined it would be. The two girls embraced each other, and didn't let go for the longest time.

"Thank you Sakuraryu!!" Kajuu smiled, and wiped away a few of her tears. She looked one last time up at the fans, and a fresh set of tears came trickling down her face.

************************************************************************

First order of business. I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me and my story. All 17 chapters of it. I'm so glad everyone liked it that much. Also, I'm proud to announce that the complete works (as of now) are a total of 49 pages on Microsoft Word. ^.^ I'm so proud of myself! Next, I've been contemplating a third year. At first, it was definite, but now, I'm not so sure. Yes, I've loved writing this fanfic, and I loved all the reviews. I have been randomly making Angels and Dues' so there's no problem about having opponents for another year. Of course, I'd need to plan the fights, make a new outfit for Sakuraryu, and plan more Layers. That wouldn't be too hard ^.^ But I don't know if I really _want_ to continue. Don't worry. It's complicated. But anyway, I've loved the reviews and all the support. I'll be finishing In The Eye of The Beholder before anything else. Wow...I'm going off topic. Ok, back on topic. There is a bigger chance of there being a year three than there not being one. It won't be soon, but to give you hope, I wanted to tell you I'm working on it. If all plans go as smoothly as they have been going, a year three will be up maybe this year. If you read In The Eye of The Beholder, I may have some info about OSC there in later chapters. Once again, thank you so much for sticking with me, and look for updates on my profile! 


	18. Year Three: Sweetest Goodbyes

One Second Counts: Year Three – Angels in America  
Sweetest Goodbyes

"Goodbye sweetheart! Don't forget to send us e-mails and call on holidays!" a woman in the airport sniffed as she held her daughter tight.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll do everything you told me," the girl replied pulling away from her crying mother. She turned to her bother, only to find a backpack staring back at her.

"Don't forget your dollie and all her junk," the boy snorted. He handed over the backpack, crossed his arms, and looked in the other direction.

"I'm gonna miss you." The girl threw her arms around her brother, who slowly returned the hug. She turned then to her father, the most silent of the group. She hugged him, and he squeezed her tight.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

The intercom clicked on, and a young woman's voice rang out over it. "We are now boarding Zone 3 on Flight 682 with service to Los Angeles Airport. Anyone holding a ticket with 'Zone 3' written on it should report to the desk immediately."

"That'd be me!" The girl gave everyone one last hug and kiss goodbye, picked up her bags, turned on her heel, and bounded towards the plane. Her family stood in silence as they watched her go. She handed her ticket to the attendant, and walked down the hallway to board the plane. She found her seat, put one bag in the overhead compartment and kept her backpack. She sat down in her window seat on the plane, opened her backpack, and pulled out a doll.

"You ready for America, Sakuraryu?" She smiled.

#-#-#

Across the Pacific, another girl bid farewell to her family. Her name was Eva Parker, and she was on her way to Japan.

"I'm gonna miss you Lorie," she said, hugging her stepmother. Times had been rough right after her real mother died, and she was thankful to Lorie for helping her dad get through it.

She then turned to her dad, who she knew was having one of the hardest days of his life. Eva was an only child, and her father felt like he was losing everyone he held dear.

"I'll only be gone for a year, and I promise to call at least once a month and send e-mails everyday," Eva smiled, trying to cheer her dad up. He pulled her close for a hug, and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I love you so much," her dad said.

"And I love you," they hugged each other, both with tears in their eyes, until the call came for Eva to board the plane.

"Bye sweetheart! We love you!" Lorie waved as Eva gave her ticket to the attendant.

"I love you too! See you next summer!" Eva called back, smiling.

Once in her seat on the plane, she pulled a small doll out of her purse. The doll wore nothing but a handkerchief. She placed the doll carefully in her lap and pulled out some fabric, a needle, and thread.

"And so our story begins," she giggled.

Ok, wow. It's been awhile, I know. I hope people still want to read this…I once had adoring fans…sigh Anyway, please R&R. I've got the next chapter already in progress. And I'm sure you can guess this is going to be following Eva as well. So don't loose faith in me!


	19. Year Three: A New Home

One Second Counts: Year Three – Angels in America  
A New Home

"We are about to begin our descent into Los Angeles. We ask that you please turn off all electronic devices and stow all carry-on items. Please return your tray tables and seat backs to their upright and locked positions. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy your stay in Los Angeles."

Kajuu woke to the sound of the intercom. She looked around with half closed eyes, and put her seat back up. She looked at Sakuraryu, who sat on the tray table in her new outfit, which was Tokyo street fashion inspired. She wore a black three-quarter sleeve shirt with silver writing on it. The sleeves were cut out at her biceps, leaving a little bit of flesh exposed. On the shirt was also a purple heart and sakura flower. The text and design were on the shirt at a right angle; the vertical part being on the right side and the horizontal part being at the top. She wore a short, black, pleated skirt that reached mid-thigh. It also had silver writing in the right corner. She wore black, knee high, lace up boots with Piffle Princess shoelaces. She had black, skintight socks that went a little bit above the boots. She wore her purple Angel chord around her neck.

Her long white hair was partially held up in two pigtails on each side of her head with black holders. On her right wrist, she wore a thick purple bracelet, and on her left, three thinner black ones. She wore two belts; both were black, but the top one was studded and the right side of it rested on her hip, and the bottom one had bottle caps attached to it. It went around her waist like a regular belt. Kajuu was proud of this outfit, as she was of every one she made for Sakuraryu.

Soon, Kajuu felt the turbulence of descending through the clouds. She quickly grabbed her Angel and put her tray table up. As she felt the next series of bumps, her right hand flew to the armrest. She clutched it tight and closed her eyes.

'_It's normal turbulence,'_ she tried to convince herself to calm down. She found her mind wandering to more calming thoughts: thoughts of her friends, family, and of course, her obsession with Angelic Layer. She had heard Angelic Layer was in the United States now, but only recently. This would be the second year since the Angel Egg was first introduced in the United States. Kajuu intended to enter the tournament, and looked forward to fighting all-new Deuses. Before she new it, she felt the jolt of the plane landing. She finally relaxed when the plane slowed and moved to its gate.

'_My family should know what gate I'm arriving at…'_ she thought, a little nervous about meeting her host family. She had applied to be an exchange student about a year before, and was glad for the opportunity. _'I wish I could have met the girl my family is hosting…'_ Kajuu gazed out the window watching the bags coming off the plane, waiting for her turn to get off.

#-#-#

"You lost the paper?" An out of breath voice called in the Los Angeles airport.

"You said you had it!" Another responded.

Eva's father and stepmother were frantically running around the airport trying to find the gate they were supposed to pick up their exchange student.

"Okay, hold on," Eva's father stopped short, trying to reason out the situation. "Let's just check the 'Arrivals' screen for flights from Tokyo. Then we'll go to those gates and look for her."

"You know what she looks like?" Lorie asked, surprised

"Er…well…no." Her father replied sheepishly.

"Let's hope she knows who we are, then." Lorie was now studying the 'Arrivals' board. "Here! Gates G5, 9, and 13. Let's go!"

"Wait, let's write her name on a napkin or something and hold it up when we get there, that way she'll know it's us."

#-#-#

Kajuu stepped off the plane, glad to finally be on the ground. So many hours on a plane doesn't do anyone good. She looked around, trying to find her host family. She didn't know what they looked like, but she hoped they'd be holding a sign or something. She checked her watch, and realized the plane had landed a few minutes late. _'They should be here. What if they forgot me?'_ She shook her head at the silly thought. _'Of course they didn't forget. They had to drop of their child at the same airport! They'll be here, don't worry.'_ She sat down in a chair and waited. Ten minutes passed, and Kajuu began to worry again.

She decided to take action, so she went up to the attendant's desk and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me," she began, "can you please call Mr. and Mrs. Parker for me? Can you tell them I'm waiting for them here?"

"Sure," The attendant replied. A moment later, the gate intercom clicked on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Parker, your party is waiting at Gate G7. Mr. and Mrs. Parker, your party is waiting at Gate G7."

#-#-#

Two gates down, at G5, Lorie and Eva's father, Matthew, heard a call for Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

"Think that's us?" Lorie asked.

"Let' go!" Matthew shouted, a napkin high above his head. They dashed off for G7.

#-#-#

Kajuu turned away from the desk to watch for her host family. She saw a man and a woman run up, breathing heavily. The man held a napkin above his head. Kajuu squinted to read the napkin. It said, in very messy handwriting, 'Kajuu Kiriyou'. She walked up to them, and introduced herself.

"I'm Kajuu Kiriyou. You must be my host family." She smiled.

"We found you!" Lorie shouted as she threw her arms around Kajuu. Kajuu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry about her. We lost all your flight information, so we were kind of running around in the dark." Matthew smiled, clearly relieved.

"C'mon Kajuu, let's get back to the house. We can talk more in the car," Lorie took a few steps back from Kajuu, and motioned towards the baggage claim sign.

"Okay," Kajuu smiled, already able to tell it was going to be a fun year.

#-#-#

When Kajuu and her host family arrived at their Las Vegas home, Kajuu was surprised to see it empty. She had expected them to have other children besides Eva, but learned that all they had was a dog named Rocky. He was a black and white Welsh Corgie, and was apparently not used to strangers. As soon as Kajuu entered the house, he ran under the kitchen table and watched her.

"Come on Kajuu, I'll show you to your room." Lorie picked up two of Kajuu's bags, and motioned for Kajuu to follow.

"I'll order some pizza," Matthew suggested.

Once upstairs, Lorie assaulted Kajuu with a barrage of questions.

"What's your family like? What do you do for fun? Do you have any siblings? What about pets? Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Uh…one question at a time?" Kajuu said, a little thrown off by the questions.

"Oh we can talk about it while I help you unpack!"

_'She's cute…she's just like a kid.'_ Kajuu laughed to herself.

"Here we are!" Lorie opened the door to a soft green room with gold accents. There was a wooden dresser and desk, a double window with green curtains trimmed in gold, and a queen sized bed with a green comforter. Above the dresser hung an oval shaped mirror. Kajuu gently placed her backpack on the bed, and pulled out Sakuraryu.

"Wow, what a beautiful doll!" Lorie exclaimed as Kajuu place Sakura on the desk.

"She's an Angel," Kajuu remarked rather plainly.

"You play Angelic Layer?"

"Yes. I heard it just came to the US a year ago."

"My stepdaughter, Eva, loved that game so much, even before it came here. She would watch the Japanese tournaments, and read about all the Angels…Strangely, when it came here, she didn't even buy an Angel. She watched the tournament closely and studied all the American Angels. When she finally _did_ buy and make her own, it was right before she left for Japan," Lorie sighed. "I swear, she is such a mystery to me…

"Would you like help unpacking?" Lorie asked after a moment or two.

"Sure, that'd be great," Kajuu smiled. She began to pull everything Angelic Layer out of her backpack. Lorie watched, amazed that a toy could have so much to it. Then she began to unpack Kajuu's clothes, placing them in the closet and drawers.

"You have such cute clothes!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." Kajuu replied, opening up another bag. Inside this one, she found her home practice Layer, although she had decided she wanted to go to Piffle Princess more often to meet new people. The two had unpacked a decent amount when the call for dinner came. They both ran downstairs, glad for the break.

"So how's everything coming?" Matthew inquired.

"She likes Angelic Layer, just like Eva!" Lorie boasted.

"You do? How long have you been playing?"

"Five or six years," Kajuu replied, trying to calculate the time. _'Has it really been that long?'_

"Then I guess you're going to enter our tournament aren't you?"

Kajuu nodded as she got up to get another slice of pizza. "Is there a Piffle Princess anywhere near?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's one at the nearest mall," Lorie replied. "I'll drive you after dinner."

"That's alright, I'll walk," Kajuu said politely. Matthew and Lorie both glanced at each other.

"It's not really in walking distance…" Matthew said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Oh." Kajuu wasn't used to driving everywhere. She was nervous that her family wouldn't like carting her around to and from school, in addition to all her Angelic Layer related places.

"Don't worry about it," Lorie quickly added, sensing Kajuu's unease. "Matthew works from home, and I only work part time. I don't mind driving."

"You sure?" Kajuu asked, but was quickly reassured by Lorie's smile. "All right, just give me a little time after dinner to get everything ready." She finished the slice of pizza she was working on, helped clean up the dishes, and then ran upstairs to her new room.

She went over to the desk where she had place Sakuraryu, and picked up the photo album next to the doll. All her friends threw her a going away party, and gave her the photo album as a present. She opened it up, and flipped through the pages, thinking of how much she missed them already. She looked up at Sakuraryu.

"We'd better get our butts in gear, no? Maybe they'll hear about us at home," she smiled as she grabbed her Angel and ran downstairs.


End file.
